The French Mistake : Bizarro World
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Sam and Dean found themselves in an alternate world, our world. So where did the real Jared and Jensen go? Listed under the char names. Rated for bad words. Comment please if you're liking it.
1. Chapter 1

**The French Mistake : Bizarro world**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

**When Dean and Sam were thrust into our world, what happened to that world's ****Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki? This is their story.**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural.**

The two men jumped through the window, knowing it was sugar glass, and therefore not dangerous. When they hit solid ground, both cried out in pain.

"What the hell!" Rolling off his injured shoulder, Jared struggled to stand. "Where the fuck is the pad? Hey, guys, someone forgot to lay down the damn pa..." He stopped talking when he looked around and saw only the inside of a tackily decorated room. But he saw no crew, no cameras, only four solid walls and a busted window. Wait, they should have been jumping "outside" for this scene. This did not make sense.

Jensen moaned quietly, not sure what just happened. He picked himself up off the floor, and looked around. This was not the set. It all looked too real. Outside the window, rain poured. There was no rain set for the scene they had just filmed. Peering out the broken panes, he called out to the crew members who were there just moments before. "Bob! Yo, guys? Hey, where did everyone go?" Turning to Jared, he asked, "Dude, what just happened here?" A wave of dizziness made the room spin slightly.

"What, now you're talking to me?" Jared glared at his co-star. They rarely spoke to one another, yet fans just knew they were the best of friends. He and Jensen were called co-stars, although he always felt a certain satisfaction at seeing his own name first on the credits.

Brushing the dust from his clothing, Jensen glowered. "There's no one else, man. Where did everyone go?"

Jared ran his hands through his thick mane. "How should I know? They were out there, Bob called action, we jumped through the window, and...no pad," he replied, feeling the ache in his shoulder that told him he wasn't dreaming.

Waving his hand toward the window, Jensen demanded, "And when was it decided that rain would be in this scene? It's really raining out there!"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Would you please stop shouting? Hell, at least you made it to the set on time today." His eyes scanned the room, which looked similar to the set for Bobby's they had used for a previous take, but this all looked real. He went to the window and looked out. Weren't they supposed to be in a motel room for this one? Slamming his fist on the wall, he muttered, "It hasn't even been set up for the 'motel room' scene. What the hell is going on here?"

"Be careful, you'll break the set."

"You ass, it's not a set!" Pounding the wall, he demonstrated to his fellow actor that what he said was true. "See?"

"Alright, it's not a set, so what is it?" Jensen heard the buzz of a cell phone. It was coming from the table. He went over and gingerly picked it up. Looking over at Jared, he opened the phone, and placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Dean, this is Bobby. I ran into a snag. I'll get back as soon as I can, so just sit tight, you and Sam. Keep busy with the research, ok? See ya later."

"Jim? Bobby?" There was only silence. He turned to Jared, and said in disbelief. "That was Bobby Singer. He's hit a snag and will be late. He said to continue the research..." He couldn't go on. 'Bobby Singer' had just called, and it wasn't their Bobby Singer. In fact, it sounded like Jim Beaver.

"Are you insane? There is no Bobby Singer, except for the character that's written in a script." Jared came over to Jensen and grabbed the phone from his hand. He opened it and pushed a button. The last call was from a Bobby Singer. "Jensen, what the hell is going on?"

**A/N: OK, guys, what do you think? Story possibility? Would anyone be interested in reading it? I don't know if anyone has already started a story on this, so if you know of one, please let me know. I would hate to be accused of plagiarism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**Chapter 2**

"Look, man, I have no clue what's going on. It's the set for Bobby's house, only it's not a set." Jensen looked around the room, waving a hand. "Maybe we hit our heads in the fall, and this is is all an hallucination."

"Well, it can't be an hallucination, because we can't both be having the same one at the same time." Jared was standing at the window, watching the rain come down in buckets. "You can come up with the most stupid ideas, Ackles."

"Thanks, Padalecki. Just because that one time... Why don't we just go back to not talking," Jensen said, feeling frustrated and scared. He didn't appreciate Jared's attitude right now. It wasn't like things were exactly normal. Maybe this was all a joke being played on them, but the crew surely knew better than that. They had stopped trying to get the two of them to be friends by the end of season two.

While Jensen went to riffling through the items on the desk, Jared took a look around the house. Neither spoke to the other, and they preferred it that way.

Jensen read various papers scattered all over the desk. Most was information about strange creatures, but there was also a list of names and addresses, and maps to who knew where. There was a framed photo, which Jensen picked up. He saw three smiling men, all standing close, arms wrapped around each other. It was he, along with Jared and Jim Beaver. Funny thing was he never remembered having posed for this photo. Had to be for publicity, since he and Jared rarely spent time together unless they had to. He'd never even been out to Jared's house, which he'd heard was pretty damn big. Overly so, or that was the talk anyway. Seeing an opened bottle of whiskey sitting on the desk, Jensen shrugged, and took a deep swig, choking as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. "

Jared looked at him, frowning. "Since when did you start drinking?"

Coughing slightly, Jensen looked up at his co-star with a smirk and answered, "Since now." Then he took another drink.

A door opened, and both men turned toward the sound.

"What're you clowns doing?" Bobby called out to them. "Haven't you been finishing up the research? The clock's ticking, boys. I have to do everything around here." The grizzled older man mumbled to himself while he placed the bags he'd been carrying down on the kitchen table.

"Jim, thank goodness. Where is the rest of the crew?" Jensen asked frantically.

Looking over at Jensen, a frown on his bearded face, Bobby asked, "What did you call me?" Noticing Sam, he whispered, "What's wrong with him?"

Jared spotted the bottle on the table, and thinking quickly, replied, "He's...been drinking."

"Tell me something I don't know." Bobby merely shrugged. He figured one day, Dean would die of a pickled liver, if a demon or some other creature didn't get to him first. Liquor seemed to have taken the place of the things most people enjoyed, family and friends being scarce these days. Dean had the proverbial hollow leg when it came to chugging beer, whiskey and other assorted alcoholic beverages.

Bobby came to stand face to face with the older son of John Winchester, and hollered, "Get back to work now! We have less than 72 hours to find that monster Eve before she has a chance to gather her forces, and you know what that'll be like."

Jensen looked at Jared, who mouthed 'WTF?' "Uh, Jim, you know, this was funny, oh, for about 3 seconds, but it's not funny anymore."

Bobby narrowed his eyes as he spoke to the man he looked at like a son. Now Dean was so drunk, he was confusing him with someone else. "Bad timing, boys. This is no time to play games. What do you not understand about that?"

Jared decided to play along, at least until he could figure out what was happening. "Bobby?"

The older man swung towards the voice. "What now."

"Look, um, Bobby. We tried to go over the, um, information you gave us, but I can't make heads or tails over what we're, uh, looking for." Jared gave Jensen a look that said 'play along'. He only hoped the guy wasn't as dense as he seemed to be much of the time.

Bobby sighed heavily. This behavior just wasn't like the boys, and normally, he might let it go, but the urgency of finding Eve as soon as possible weighed on Bobby. Why did they not seem to be taking this hunt seriously? Once Eve gathered all demons, monsters and assorted hellish creatures under one banner, all hell would break loose on Earth, and it wasn't going to be a family reunion picnic she was putting together. Shaking his head, Bobby went to the kitchen, followed by both Jensen and Jared. He began to unpack the bags, placing items on the table.

Wanting to be helpful, since he had nothing better to do, Jensen went to assist in putting things away. He picked up a jar filled with a thick red substance. He peered inside, figuring it was a fruit jam of some sort.

Jared looked at it too, and asked, "What is it?"

"Be careful with that! It's the lamb's blood we're gonna need..." Bobby was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Red splashed everywhere, as Jensen and Jared jumped back in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing with lamb's blood?" Jensen wanted to wipe his hands, but stopped when he realized it would be blood on his jacket, real blood. He went to the sink, and turned the tap on to very hot, then washed his hands until they were chapped.

"Ok, that it's. Get out of the kitchen! I'll take care of everything here. You two boys stay in the living room. I don't know what's gotten into you..." Bobby was left alone to grumble in peace as the two men did as they were told.

Jared stood, his hands on his hips as he scanned the room. The rain had finally stopped, the silence now deafening. "You know, Ackles, this could all be real."

"What?" Jensen asked. "What do you mean, real?"

"We play characters on a show, where the impossible happens all the time. What if, somehow, we were brought into the world of the Winchesters?"

"That's just...crazy. That would mean I'm Dean Winchester, you're Sam Winchester, and that man out there is the real Bobby Singer. Impossible." Jensen waved his hands as he walked away from Jared. He really wanted to run further, like out the door.

"Then you give me a better explanation. In any case, that man believes he's the Bobby Singer from the show, so we had better act like we believe it too." Jared brushed his hair off his forehead. It had never bothered him so much as now.

Jensen thought about what Jared had said. If they were, in fact, in the "Supernatural" world, nothing they had back home, was here. People, things. "You know what's going to happen, don't you. While I'm gone, someone's going to go into MY trailer, and play with MY helicopter..."

"Would you shut the fuck up about that toy of yours! I wish you'd never bought the damned thing. Shit, Gen is going to be furious with me. We were supposed to go to a charity banquet tonight..."

"Another one? Don't you ever get tired of that crap?" Jensen paced the floor, knowing his own wife, Dani, wasn't going to be happy with him being missing as well.

Jared only glared in response to the asshole he had to work with. Wait, this wasn't a job anymore. He and Jensen were going to have to pretend to be hunters. That jar Jensen broke wasn't filled with stage blood. And Bobby made it sound as if they were going to be hunting Eve. If that bitch was anything like the character on the show, she wasn't going to be easy to stop. In their world, they couldn't be killed. But here, there was no safety pad, no fake weapons, no one to yell 'cut!'. Here, when one got stabbed, one bled. His head began to swim as the truth penetrated his mind. "Ackles, we have to figure out how to get back home."

"I'd say so, yes. Chasing monsters and getting killed, when you're not getting paid to do it, seems all wrong." He shook his hands as he still felt the sticky red liquid on them. "So, what do we do?"

**A/N: Our boys have found themselves in a real pickle, but playing hunters gives them a heads up on dealing with the Underworld, or so they think. More to come. Thanks for reading, and comments welcome! Anyone you want to see added to the story, even for a quick shot, let me know. The boys have only met the actors. Might be fun to have them meet the real things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, boys, made ya some sandwiches, although God knows why I bothered." Bobby laid the tray down on the desk, and handing each a beer, popped his own open with a twist. He took a drink, and noticed the window. He put the beer down, and went over to it. "What the hell did you boys do to my window? God damn it, Dean! Are you that drunk? I don't know what the matter is with you tonight, but you better straighten out, boy. We have some intense work to do, and if you're not up to it, then you can just stay here."

"No, uh, Bobby. It was an accident," Jensen said, scratching his ear as his eyes avoided those of the older man.

When Bobby went back to his beer, shaking his head slightly, Jared whispered, "You know, we fell through that window. Maybe we can get back out of this nightmare by going through it again, in reverse."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Jensen hissed. "We don't know what brought us here in the first place."

"Think about it. The show? We have a background for this kind of stuff. We're going to need a spell."

Jensen swallowed a laugh. "Suddenly you're an occult expert?"

Jensen and Jared finally realized that if neither of them was hallucinating or dreaming, and they would never admit to having dreams about each other, they would have to act as if they were in the show. Playing their parts would not be difficult, except they were used to having scripts. Still, after 6 years of playing the same characters, they would at least be able to fake being Dean and Sam Winchester. They knew their personalities, weapons used by the characters, and the other possible inhabitants of the 'Supernatural' world. They would just need to fool Bobby long enough to figure a way back home.

Jensen turned around, only to find himself standing inches from... "Misha! Am I glad to see you. See, Jared, everything is ok."

Jared gave a small frown, and pulling Jensen to the side, hissed. "When have you ever been glad to see Collins? We don't even talk to him that much. He's always trying to get "in" with us, and that just pisses you off."

"Look, man, if Misha is here, the others must be around, hiding, in a meeting, something," Jensen said, still holding on to the hope this was all a bad dream.

"And Jim?" Jared tilted his head towards the man sitting at the desk.

"He's in on the joke, of course." Turning back to the waiting man in the trenchcoat, Jensen spoke with welcoming excitement, "Misha, we were so sure we were either dreaming or hallucinating. Then we thought we were in some alternate world. Where is everyone anyway?"

"Dean, are you well?" Noticing the almost empty bottle on the desk, he tilted his head towards Jared. "Sam, is he drunk?"

"You're not Misha, are you?" Jensen's heart sank as he realized his theory was dead wrong. Well then, who was this, he wondered, as if he didn't know the answer to that already.

Cas narrowed his eyes as they fell on Dean, then Sam. "I found out where the Skrill are hiding. I believe them to be waiting for Eve's signal to join the rest of her army. We can destroy them before that happens."

Jared rubbed his forehead, a headache threatening to totally fuck up his day. "Skrill?"

Taking a few steps closer, Cas asked, "Did Bobby get the lamb's blood?"

Jared replied, "There was an accident. Uh, Dean...dropped it."

"Cas, Dean isn't feeling quite up to snuff. I really don't know what's up with either of those boys," Bobby explained, glaring at both Dean and Sam. He had protected, advised, and nurtured them ever since their father John had passed. They could act like total asses, and he would still love them both. But today, he wasn't feeling very fatherly.

Cas exhaled impatiently. "We need to coat the shield in it before it can be used. We'll have to get more. I'll take care of that myself this time." He practically glared at Dean.

Jensen looked at Jared, who stared back, shrugging his shoulders. He heartily wished he understood what was happening around here. If this wasn't Misha, then it was...could it be...the real Castiel, angel of the Lord, standing here in front of them, in the flesh?

Cas continued to regard his human helpers. Something didn't seem right with the Winchester men. He sensed it. Their auras were completely different. If he didn't know better, he would think they were not Dean and Sam. Looking away from them, Castiel sent his angelic spidey sense into the atmosphere, content to know at least, they weren't shapeshifters. They felt completely human. "We need to go get the blood...now!" His voice was more than insistent.

Jared elbowed Jensen. "**Dean**, you go with Castiel. I'll help Bobby." His cocked eyebrow was telling Jensen to move it and not to argue.

"Uh, yeah, let's go...Cas." He winked at Jared, who rolled his eyes.

Cas merely touched Dean's shoulder, and both blinked out of the room.

Jared inhaled sharply. "What the fuck...!"

"Sam, what's wrong? Don't tell me you've been nipping at the whiskey too. I didn't think you liked that rotgut, not like your brother anyway."

"Uh, nothing, Bobby. Nothing's wrong. I haven't been drinking. Promise."

"Well, then, get your ass over here, and help me go over these maps. Once Cas gets the lamb's blood, the fun really begins."

Jared went to sit at the desk with Bobby. He was beginning to feel that this wasn't a dream, that he was really IN the show, as impossible as that sounded. In his world, magic didn't exist. But it did in this one. He wondered what Jensen was feeling right about now, traveling with Castiel on angel's wings. He couldn't help but smile, knowing his co-star wasn't going to be happy. He could just about hear him saying...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whaaaaaaaa...the fuck!" The last two words were vocalized after Jensen had found himself on solid ground again.

Cas turned to his friend, who was shaking. "Dean, you've done this before. And I know you said you uh...that you didn't...I think I fixed that this time."

"You really are an angel then." Jensen's hand never left Castiel's shoulder, as he attempted to balance himself. The movement had been so swift, he couldn't recall seeing anything. It was almost like being in a darkened wind tunnel.

The angel frowned, again sensing that something wasn't right with the human who had become the closest thing to being a true friend. Shaking off the strange feeling, Castiel looked over the field, until he found a perfect speciman. Going over to the young lamb, he pulled his blade from his coat.

"Cas, whoa! What are you doing there? You're not seriously considering slicing that animal's throat, are you?" Jensen scanned the field, hoping to find trucks and camera equipment, but when he saw only trees, grass and a few sheep in a grassy field, he sighed. "Look, Cas, I have money, credit cards. Can't we just go buy blood somewhere?" Jensen slipped his hand in his back pocket, but it was empty. "Shit, my wallet!"

"What, Dean?" Cas was losing patience, knowing the importance of getting the blood back to Bobby.

"My wallet. Did I lose it flying on Angel Airways?"

Cas harshly grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him over to the lamb chosen to be sacrificed. "You must hold it very still, Dean."

"Me? Hold it, while you cut its throat? No way, man! Leave me out of this." Jensen backed away, hands in front of him.

"Dean, we do this now. You hold the lamb, or you cut while I hold it."

Looking down at the small animal, Jensen whispered, "I'm sorry," then grabbed the bleating creature. He looked the other way while Cas did his work swiftly. Warm liquid splashed on his hands, but he didn't let go.

Finally, Cas said, "Alright, let's go." Laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, the pair traveled back to Bobby's in a fraction of a second.

On their arrival, Jared ran to his co-star, noticing blood on his hands. "Jensen, what the hell happened to you?"

Filled with disgust, he answered grimly, "Jared, I helped Castiel sacrifice a baby sheep. Dude, it was gross." Going to the kitchen, he washed the blood from his hands, thinking that this was becoming a nasty habit. "I know we play people who do this for a living, but playing it for real is not cool." Drying his hands with a towel, he peered into the living room as Bobby and Cas were talking over a jar of the red liquid he had just procured against his will. Tossing the towel angrily onto the counter, he hissed, "And I lost my wallet."

Jared's hand instantly went to his pants pocket. "Damn, mine's gone too. Must have been when we came through the window." Jared filled a glass with water from the tap and drank deeply, not because he was thirsty, he just needed to be doing something. "So, you actually flew, with an angel. What was that like?"

"I think I prefer a car. But Jared, an angel. He's an honest to goodness messenger of God. We are so fucked up, man."

Jared chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jensen saw no reason to be amused by any of the recent events.

Jared shook his head, and looked Jensen in the eye. "You're beginning to sound like Dean. Have you even noticed how your voice has changed, the way you talk."

"I am not Dean Winchester, I play him!" Giving Jared a nasty look, he stomped off into the living to check up on Bobby and Cas. "Why do I talk to him," he mumbled. He stopped cold in his tracks, as he entered the room to find Bobby and Castiel bathing a metal shield in the lamb's blood. His stomach lurched, and holding a hand over his mouth, he made a one hundred-eighty degree turn right back to the kitchen. Hanging over the sink, Jensen vomited what little was left of his last meal.

Jared almost went over to offer his help, but he turned away instead. Considering the situation, and as much as he didn't like Jensen, they really needed to stick together. This place was dangerous, unpredicatable, and now, neither of them had any money. Making a decision, he went over to the sink, and grabbing the towel, handed it to Jensen.

Jensen accepted the towel, wiping his face. He looked at Jared, and muttered 'thanks'. When their eyes met, both men knew that things between them would never be the same. Somehow, they would survive this. And just maybe, they'd survive being stuck with each other as well.

Smiling at one another, they left the kitchen, and joined the hunter and angel.

**A/N: ok, readers. I hope to inject some humour into this story soon. Remember, Jensen and Jared are not hunters, but they think playing them on TV will make it easy. Boy, are they wrong!**

**Souless666 asked why I didn't match what the guys were filming in their world. Answer: I had them fall into a mid point between a previous episode and the one that was being filmed, just to get them acclimated (more for the readers than the characters). In fact, Skrill are not SPN creatures, but rather aliens on the old Wonder Woman series. They'll be scarier here though :-) Fear not, jensen and jared will be in the real time/real world on which the episode was based soon enough. In fact, they'll recognize things as they fall into place, and come to see just how real and frightening it is to be in a real life situation of an episode they're filming. They'll gain a respect for something they gave little regard in their world. And I will let them survive, but they won't be quite the same men as went into the show's world.**

**One thing I didn't understand was the fact that Dean and Sam had Jensen and Jared's wallets chock full of credit cards. Did their clothes go with them? So I inserted that into this chapter just so these well off guys can live life as our boys do, from paycheck to paycheck.**

**If after time, people grow less interesting in this fic, I will finish it off sooner. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you two ready to leave? Or would you rather Cas and I left you with a babysitter while **we** take care of the Skrill?"

Jared gave Jensen a look, then said, "Uh, no, we'll go too, Bobby. Dean and I want to help, right...**Dean**?" Jared emphasized the name. Feeling comfortable with their characters was due to the 6 years they'd played them. It was the things happening to them now that felt strange.

"Ok, then. Let's move." Bobby picked up a folded piece of paper from the desk, and headed for the door.

"I'll meet you there," Cas said, looking from Dean to Sam and back, confused by the unfamiliarity he sensed when he was near them.

Jensen nodded, trying to half smile. "Right. You'll get there the, uh...angel way. Only way to travel."

Cas gave Dean a sideways glance before vanishing.

"Get a load out, boys!" an irritated Bobby called from the doorway.

Jensen shrugged at Jared, and the two men followed the older man outside. Once out there, they both stopped in their tracks.

"Wow, would you look at that, Jar...Sam." Before them, sat a dark Impala, THE Impala. Not a prop that rarely worked without some sweat and tears on the parts of the prop masters. This was the actual car driven by the Winchesters.

"Isn't she a beauty, J?" Jensen whispered.

Jared ran a hand over the perfectly painted body. "Yeah, man, she is," he said in awe.

Jensen went to the driver's side, excitement in his step. He was finally going to sit behind the wheel of the real Winchester car.

"Hey, why do you get to drive?" Jared asked peevishly.

"Because, Sammy, Dean always drives." He winked at his co-star, and getting in, turned the key. The car started instantly, the engine running in that way all muscle cars run, loud and a bit rough.

From the back seat, Bobby handed Sam a map, pointing to where they were headed. "The nest is here. The moon is full tonight, so if we fail and live, we'll have to wait an entire month to try again. By then, they'll have moved on."

Jared should have been used to playing navigator, but looking at the map meant nothing to him. He turned it this way and that, then flipped it, until, with exasperation, Bobby turned it back over and pointed, "Here, idjit! The nest is here!"

Feeling like a properly chastised child, Jared felt his face go warm, and turned to Jensen, saying, "Go straight ahead 12 miles, then..." Peering more closely at the map, he continued, "...then take a left for 3 miles."

"Ok, here we go," Jensen said, stepping on the accelerator, causing the back tires to kick up pebbles. And off to their destination they went, an experienced hunter and two actors pretending to be hunters.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Jensen, Jared and the real Bobby arrived at the underground cavern, the real Castiel was there, waiting for them. "Driving does take a long time," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, well, Cas, I love this car. I will always drive this car. Angel Airlines has got nothing on my baby." For a second, Jensen felt like Dean. He waggled his eyebrows, smiling at Jared, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Get the tools, Dean," Bobby ordered gruffly.

Jensen, followed by Jared, went to the trunk of the Impala, and opening it, inhaled sharply. There he saw a collection of weapons matched only by the trunk of the fake Impala. He picked up a knife, and cried out. "Oww, shit!" He put his finger in his mouth, sucking the blood that appeared on the digit. "Damn thing is real, J!" he hissed.

Jared picked up another large knife, and tried to bend the blade. It didn't budge. "Yeah, not exactly rubber, is it."

Bobby came up next to Jared, and grabbed the duffel that lay in the trunk's corner. "If you guys are waiting for your caddies to get here, forget it. You're on your own."

Jensen shrugged and grabbed some weaponry. Jared picked up the shield, figuring that it would be the most important item, since Bobby and Castiel had been treating it in some way. He examined the piece, marveling in the craftsmanship. Props tended to be haphazardly made, since no one watching the show would ever see them up close. If they looked good on film, everyone was satisfied.

Together, the four men headed for the cavern. Cas took point when they entered. "Be careful of the mouths. They're not poisonous, but they are vicious."

Jensen whispered to Jared. "Do you think we should be doing this? I mean, if we get hurt, the producers will kill us."

"You're assuming we'll be able to get back home."

Jensen looked off into the distance. "I'm counting on it."

Cas interrupted their talk. "Shhhhhh...we're getting near. Keep your eyes open..."

Just then, some thing flew right at Jensen, who ducked just as the creature went over his head. "Damn, what the hell was that!"

"Skrill."Cas responded. The angel held out his hand and the thing burst in flames. "We have to lure them outside."

As Bobby raised the flashlight he had been carrying in his back pocket, the true nature of the creatures was revealed. About a feet across, they looked like some nightmarish combination of a spider and a bat. Worse yet, the body was covered in openings lined with razor-sharp teeth. No matter where the thing touched you, it would have a mouth to bite with.

"Jesus H Christ! What have we gotten ourselves into, J?" Jensen had never felt more afraid in his life.

"I don't know, but duck!" Holding tight to the shield, Jared looked to Bobby for instruction.

Just then, Cas extended both arms, a glowing light filling the chamber. "Run. Now!" he called out, as hundreds of Skrill left their roosting places, and flew toward the four men.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, and sprinted for the cavern's exit. Feeling the coolness as they reached open air, they stopped. Bobby dropped the duffel and grabbed a sawed-off rifle from it. He began to shoot at individual Skrill as they left the cavern.

Cas took the shield from Jared. "I'll take care of this. Keep them busy."

Both Jensen and Jared reached into the duffel, and took out the shortened rifles. Neither had much shooting practice outside the show, and then, they didn't miss when hitting something was a part of the script. They aimed the rifles at flying Skrill, and were instantly knocked on their butts from the unexpected kick. Both scrambled to their feet.

"It's so much easier on camera," Jared said to Jensen over the noise of the angry Skrill.

"Don't talk. Shoot!" Jared aimed again, this time managing to stay on his feet. He even hit one of the digusting things as it flew over him. Something splashed on him as it exploded from the impact.

Jensen was tackled by one of the creatures, its mouths open and yearning for the taste of human blood and meat. "Hey, I could use some help here!" he cried out. Suddenly the weight was off him as he looked up to see Jared grabbing the Skrill and throwing it to the ground. He thrust a blade into the thing, its legs waving in the darkness.

Bobby called to the angel busy doing calculations. "How much longer, Cas?"

"I need to focus the moon light off the shield over the Skrill flock," the angel said. "The pure, ethereal light energy of the lunar body will destroy the Skrill when reflected off the shield. But if I don't do this just right, all we'll accomplish is making them angrier."

"Well, hurry," Bobby replied.

Jensen continued shooting until he was out of ammo. Throwing the rifle to the ground, he cursed aloud. "Dammit, this is insane. We've got to get out of here."

Jared was having himself a bit of trouble when he slipped on something wet. It was the blood of one of those things. Lying on his back, he tried to shoot when he saw glowing eyes aimed for him. One of the creatures siddled up to Jared, all mouths gaping open, its teeth eager to begin tearing into fresh human flesh. Before it could reach the startled man, something sent it flying.

It was Jensen, standing above his co-star, his hands on the dull end of a crowbar. The legs of the creature waved in the air, indicating it wasn't yet dead. Jensen held out his hand to Jared, who took it, pulling himself up off the ground. Going over to the fallen creature, Jensen lifted the crowbar, and proceeded to maul it until it stopped moving.

"Hey, you're good at that," Jared remarked, smiling in admiration.

Jensen tossed the bloodied crowbar aside. "I've had practice." Seeing the frown on Jared's face, he smiled. "Baseball." Breathing heavy, he looked around to see Castiel holding the shield toward the moon. Adjusting it slightly, he pointed the shield at the Skrill, setting each and every one ablaze in the vast curtain of light reflected off of the ancient artifact. One by one, the Skrill burned until they were nothing but ashes.

Seeing the raised eyebrows of his friends, the angel explained, "Faster and more permanent this way."

Jared thought a moment, and reached out to grab Jensen's shoulder. "Thanks, man. I appreciate what you did. You really saved my life back there."

"Ditto, J." Jensen realized that he and Jared weren't all that different, and when it came down to it, they weren't that different from their characters. Why would they be? They made them what they were, and what audiences had come to love. There had to be some of Dean in Jensen, and some of Sam in Jared as well. The actor who had led a spoiled non-Hollywood existence decided if he could fight beside Jared, and be willing to die for the man, why not be friends with him. He sat down on the grass, wiping his hands on his pants legs.

Jared joined him. "Crazy, huh." He ran his hand through his hair as it fell over his forehead. Purple blood stained his palm. He must have had it all over him. He turned to Jensen who was also covered in the purple goo. The tension in his body needed release, and he found himself laughing so hard, he started coughing.

For a brief moment, Jensen acted as if he were offended, but when he saw Jared's smeared face, he couldn't help but laugh too. Seeing Jared about to run his hand through his goo stained silky strands again, a habit of his co-star's that he hated, Jensen stopped laughing. He said threateningly, "Don't you dare!" Then he realized how ridiculous the motion was, what with Jared's hair matted with purple gunk, and he broke out laughing again, holding his stomach from the ache building there.

The two men lay rolling on the grass, laughing like a couple of kids.

Bobby glanced in confusion, at the nerdy little angel who was always there for them. "Cas, what is up with those boys?"

Cas didn't answer, but he was beginning to wonder himself. Dean and Sam had never seemed so unlike, well, Dean and Sam. But then, they were human, and were bound to have the need to "go crazy", as Dean had said once. Being an angel meant not truly understanding the humans his Father had created. But he knew he would enjoy getting to know them better.

**A/N: ok, so I'll be getting back to the basis for this episode. Please stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or its inhabitants. Things get a bit more serious for the faux Winchester boys.**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone rode back to Bobby's in silence, no one really feeling like doing much talking. Castiel had gone to return the shield to its hiding place in some distant temple in Europe. He was back in 3 seconds, and sitting in the rear seat next to Bobby.

"What took ya so long?" asked the cantankerous older man sarcastically. Of course, Bobby liked Cas, more as time passed, but he couldn't let go of the gruff-old-man persona he had nurtured for so long.

Castiel, for his part, merely gave Bobby one of his I-tolerate-your opinion-because-I-like-you glares. "Now that we've dispatched the Skrill, I need to get back to the important matter at hand. Raphael will be searching for the key."

Jensen glanced over at Jared. He mouthed the word 'the key', his eyebrows practically formed into question marks.

Jared nodded, understanding exactly what Jensen was thinking. The two men had worked together for so long, yet had never taken the time to become intimate friends. Here in this world, they could already read each other. Maybe, because they had to. "Cas, what does this...key...go to?" Jared wanted to know if this 'real' life was following along the plot lines of the show.

Cas frowned, his face visible to Jensen in the rear view mirror. He wondered why Sam didn't remember. "It's the key to the weapons room. The heavenly weapons my loyal brethren have been stealing and hiding away. Once we have them all, Raphael will not be able to defeat us in a full blown battle."

Jared looked at Cas in the mirror. "Uh, right...those weapons. Sorry. Lots on our minds."

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam, wondering why they seemed unable to focus on things lately. No matter what mess they would happen to find themselves ini the middle of, they tended to remember even the smallest details. Sam, because he was a natural at research. Dean, because he was tenacious in so many ways. If he didn't know better, he might believe the boys to be shapeshifters. But those creatures could steal memories as well as forms. The gaps in missing information troubled Bobby. It meant he would have to keep a better eye on them.

"I'll see you all at a later time. But try not to call for me any time soon if you can. I'll be very busy." With that, Castiel vanished in the blink of an eye.

When the car pulled into the dirt driveway of Bobby's house, the three men got out and went inside. Immediately, Bobby headed for the living room. Jensen and Jared went to the kitchen.

Whispering together as they pulled a couple of beers from the fridge, they discussed what they'd heard in the car.

"A key. That was in the script we were filming before we arrived here." Jared twisted the cap off his bottle, and took a deep swig of the icy liquid.

"So there are parallels between the fake world we work in and the real world here. Fantastic." Jensen didn't know whether to drink his beer or toss it across the room.

Jared could tell his co-star was tense. He just didn't know how close to breaking down he was. But he seemed to be holding it in very well, for now.

Jensen walked into the living room from the kitchen, the bottle of chilled beer still in his hand. Jared was not far behind.

"Want a real drink, Dean?" Bobby asked, holding out a bottle half-filled with amber liquid.

"No, thanks. I don't really like hard liquor." Jensen sat on the chair near the desk where Bobby was doing some research.

"Since when!" The older man pushed his baseball hat off his brow to stare at the young man for whom drinking had become a pass time. In a way, whatever was going on with Dean's behavior, if it meant the boy drank less, Bobby would be grateful to see that. Not that **he** drank any less, but his age gave him allowances for that, or so he thought. But he was afraid there was something more nefarious involved here. If Dean and Sam were not shapeshifters, did someone or something have control of their minds? Was that why they were behaving so oddly, so out-of-character?

"Beer's fine, Bobby." Jensen opened the bottle and took a drink from it. He wasn't fond of the flavor, and usually drank it only when he was eating pizza. Often, he would retreat to his trailer in between scenes, and order a couple of pizzas. Then he'd get a gofer to bring him a six-pack of Heineken. He would usually end up giving 5 away to stage hands. The fact he played a character who was a borderline alcoholic bothered him, but what could he do? Sometimes he disagreed with the way his character was portrayed, but he was an actor. He didn't write the lines, he only acted them out. The fact the real Bobby was such an enabler to Dean's drinking was not addressed in the show, thankfully.

His mind a mass of questions with no answers, Jensen decided he needed to talk to Jared, alone. "Hey, Bobby, we'll be back. Brother talk." Grabbing Jared by the shoulder, he dragged the startled man outside.

"Jensen, what the hell are you doing?" Jared hoped their recent battle against the Skrill hadn't spooked him. He didn't really want to be left alone in this alternate universe with a babbling idiot for his companion.

"Jared, we can't do this anymore." He began to pace beside the car, waving his arms. "Man, we are in way over our heads."

Jared squinted at the frantically pacing man, realizing that he was really upset. "We survived, Jensen. Let it go."

"Let it go?" He stood in front of a puzzled Jared. "The Winchesters are hunters, for real. They search for things most people would run from. And now, we **are **them!"

Jared leaned against the Impala, marveling in the sturdy construction of the car. Today's cars dented so easily. He crossed his arms as he watched his co-star pace. "Jensen, we're not really hunters. We're actors who play hunters on TV."

"That's my point, J. Playing at being hunters doesn't give us the experience to be good at the job."

"We survived those bat things," Jared pointed out, shrugging.

"We got lucky. Luck may not be with us next time." Pacing again, Jensen muttered, "I just want to get out of this freakin' bizarro world and back home again."

Jared laughed at how freaked out Jensen was. He felt he should have been the one to lose his cool, but instead, it was the man who played the world-wise, world-weary Dean Winchester getting upset.

"Stop laughing, man. It's not funny," Jensen growled. This was why he and Jared never became friends. They didn't think along the same track.

Jared stopped laughing and got serious. "You have got to get a grip, Jensen, or we will die here." Trying to be the calmer of the two, Jared went on, "Well, think about it. We know what fighting involves, thanks to the stunt coordinator and stuntmen. We can use that knowledge. We have the scripts, and can use some of that information to help us. And there's always Bobby. Plus, we have an honest-to-goodness angel on our side."

Jensen did think about it, and shook his head while smiling. "An angel. It's insane, J. But you know, part of me thinks it's cool to know the real Castiel. In the show, the guy's great."

"And don't forget the way the fans feel about Dean and Cas," Jared said, winking.

Jensen hit him on the arm. "Shut up about that. I don't do angels. Hell, I don't do guys!" Feeling a bit better, thanks to Jared, he leaned against the Impala next to his co-star .

Jared was just about to ask Jensen a question, when he saw a familiar figure off in the distance seemingly appear out of nothing. "Oh, shit," he muttered. "It can't be."

"What?" Jensen asked, turning to look in the same direction. His eyes widened. "Sebastian?"

"Not Sebastian, Balthazar, the real Balthazar. We do not need to have that asshole messing with us." Jared waited for the angel to reach them, his face showing the displeasure he felt.

The angel approached, a smile on his face. He was dressed in a black suit with a light blue striped shirt and navy tie. His face was clean-shaven, his hair gelled and combed neat. In dulcet tones, with the usual expected accent, he greeted the two actors. "Hello, Dean, Sam. I know you weren't expecting me, but Castiel asked me to check in with you and see if there was anything I could help you boys with. He's quite busy, you know."

Jensen and Jared glanced at one another. This was not the Balthazar they dealt with in the few episodes Sebastian Roche had appeared. That character was an indifferent, sometimes troublesome douchebag. This Balthazar seemed more benevolent. No cavalier attitude, no false bravado, just sincere interest.

"Uh, hi, Balthazar. No, we're...uh...ok."

"Cas told me that you vanquished the Skrill. Excellent job, boys. Of course, that takes care of only a small portion of Eve's army. Still, you did very well. And I'm glad to see you both alive."

Jared raised an eyebrow at Jensen. "Cas mentioned a key..."

"Ah, yes, the key to the weapons locker. We have it, never fear. Cas has to lay low for now. When Raphael is looking the other way, we'll use the key to obtain the entire arsenal. Once the weapons are in our hands, no rebellious angels will even get close enough to try to storm Heaven. We will triumph, my friends, and your world will be safe from those bloody angels once and for all."

"Yeah, great. Thanks, Balthazar," Jensen said, trying to accept the reality of a heavenly rebellion.

"No thanks are necessary, boys. I care about you, all of you. I'm here to make sure my wicked brothers and sisters do not continue to interfere in your existence. Well, if you don't need me then, I'll take off. But call me if you require anything, anything at all." The angel smiled and grasped their shoulders before vanishing, leaving the sound of fluttering wings in his wake.

"Wow, can you believe that, Jared? That...was Balthazar. Why on Earth do the show's writers make him such a dick?"

"I don't know. I guess to make them more sympathetic later on when they switch to our side. I mean, they don't know about real angels. They're just writing scripts." Jared brushed the hair from his forehead. This world was crazy strange compared to the one they acted in. But saying the words in a script, and saying them as they were really happening were two different things. "What do you think about the show, Jensen?"

"Why do you ask?" the man wanted to know, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"You don't always seem to take the work seriously. Like being late on set. Not very professional, man."

Jensen responded, "It's a job, J. Pays pretty damn good, too. And you know how things are...were...with us. It's not as much fun when you barely get along with your co-star. Why didn't we become friends, anyway?"

Jared stared down at the ground. "You never expressed interest. Not once. And when I had parties, who was never there?"

Jensen waited for Jared to make eye contact, the said, "Something about an invitation?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that. Look, if we do make it home, things change. Agreed?" He held out his hand toward the other man.

Taking Jared's hand in his, Jensen shook it and nodded. "Agreed." Jensen clapped his co-star on the back. "Come on, let's go see if Bobby needs anything. So...what's this I hear about a McMansion? Really? A mansion? Care to elaborate on that?"

Jared chuckled. "Sure, later." As they headed back to the house, he said, 'You do realize we're broke. We have no money, no credit cards."

Jensen laughed aloud, shaking his head. "That sounds so damn familiar, doesn't it? Well, I'm no good at pool or poker, so hustling's out. Come on, we'll come up with something." Finding themselves in agreement was new to them, but the two headed back to the house, anxious to see what this world would cook up for them.

When the guys came into the living room, Bobby looked up and asked, "You boys still off your feed?"

"Naw, it's all good. Hey, Bobby, what do we do for money when we're all out?"

"Broke again?"

Jensen and Jared looked at each other. If only they had access to their bank accounts. "Yeah, flat."

The older man, shrugged. "I can spot you something. You're going to have to get to Milford anyway. I have something I want you to give to Blake."

"Blake?" Jared asked.

Bobby sighed. "Blake, my old friend from cowtown days."

"Oh, your hunter friend," Jensen ventured, guessing of course that any friend of Bobby's had to have ties to other hunters.

"Yeah, that Blake. Anyway, I want you to go to Milford, and give him this package." He patted a small box lying on the desk. Pulling 5 twenty dollar bills from his wallet, he gave them to Jensen. "Here, Dean. For a motel and food. And get right back here the next day, ok? Call me if you have any trouble." Handing him a piece of paper with an address, Bobby went back to work, wishing he didn't need to send the boys off on their own, not while acting they way they were. He had no choice. He had to stay to wait for some phone calls from hunters in different parts of the country.

Jensen gave Jared the address, since he would be navigating. "To Milford?"

Jared ran his hand through his hair. At least Jensen wasn't flipping out on him anymore. "To Milford."

**A/N: Now that J & J have made a peace of sorts, they'll learn how to fight together, like Dean and Sam had. How long will they continue to fool everyone? And will they survive the things that go bump in the night? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 6**

Despite his misgivings, Bobby gave Jensen and Jared instructions as to where to find his friend Blake, along with a brown paper-wrapped package. "Now hang onto this, Dean, and make sure no one but Blake gets it. Think you boys can manage that?" He still had his doubts about their recent behavior, but he had seen them in worse shape.

"What's in it, Bobby?" Jensen asked, shaking the box.

"Damn idjit! Are you asking for bad things to happen to you?" Bobby placed his hands over the other man's, forcing Jensen to stop shaking the wrapped box. "Just get this to Blake. He'll know what to do with it."

Jensen looked at the box, then looked up at Bobby, his eyes wide. "Here, Jared, you hang on to this," he said, quickly passing the box to the startled man next to him.

"Uh, wait a minute...!" Jared glanced at Bobby, who rolled his eyes, shook his head, and went back to his desk.

"Don't take forever, boys," he said dismissvely, as he resumed his work.

Jensen headed for the door, Jared following close behind. He held the box away from his body, never taking his eyes from it. "You don't think Bobby would give us anything really dangerous, do you?"

"Naww. I hope not, anyway." He hid a small smile that threatened to burst forth in laughter. Funny how on the show, they played men who handled danger in all its forms, and never once shirked from it. Hell, they sought it out. He and Jared were not those guys. They were afraid of over-zealous fangirls. Ghosts, vampires, and other such supposedly non-existent creatures were only a little bit scarier.

Once they reached the Impala, Jared opened the back door of the car, and laid the box on the floor of the back seat.

Jensen snuck up behind him, and bending over him, shouted in his ear. "Boom!"

Jared snapped upward, hitting his head on the car's interior roofing. "You...are such a douche," he said, turning to glare at Jensen as he got into the front seat.

"Oh, lighten up, J." He started the car, and headed down the road. Coming to the main road, he turned to Jared, saying, "So, which way?"

Jared pulled out the map Bobby had given him with the address of his friend Blake. "Turn left," he answered. For several miles, he said nothing to Jensen. He looked over the map, while not actually reading it. Why he thought things would ever change between him and his co-star was beyond him.

Jensen didn't mind the silence, but he didn't like there being a reason for it. He and Jared were just beginning to get along. He never understood why they couldn't joke around on set, like he had heard was done on the sets of other shows. They would film their scenes as quickly and efficiently as possible, then go their separate ways until they were needed again.

Jared smirked, something not unnoticed by Jensen. "What was that for?"

"You have such an ego, man." Jared crossed his arms, lowering his head as he held in his laughter.

"Ok, you son of a bitch. When we appear at the conventions, why do my photo ops sell out before yours do? Why is that?"

Jared knew his didn't sell out as quickly as Jensen's did. He used the reason he had often heard from his faithful followers. "I make myself accessible to the fans, jerk. Do you? Why pay for the cow…?" He realized what he was saying and shut up.

Pulling into the parking lot of a reasonably acceptable looking motel, Jared sighed audibly.

"What's the matter, J? No comparison to the McMansion? Well, $100 isn't going to get us much, so frugality is the order of the day. Come on."

"I'll wait out here," he answered. Getting out of the car, Jared opened the back door and reached in for the duffel containing their change of clothes, and the box, which he continued to handle gingerly.

It wasn't long before Jensen was standing beside him, key in hand. "Our suite awaits."

Entering the room, both men's expectations sank. It wasn't that the room was dirty. In fact, it seemed quite clean. But the decor was Tacky70s deluxe. Colors of avocado green and burnt orange prevailed. Still, both beds look comfortable enough.

Jensen threw himself on one of the beds, and slipped his hands behind his head. 'Ahhh, now this is the life."

Jared lost his patience. "Can you be serious for even one minute?"

"What the hell is the matter with you, Padalecki? All of a sudden, you're my drill sergeant or something? What do you expect me to say. Of course this sucks compared to what we have back home. I'm trying to make the best of things." He swung his legs to the side of the bed, and sat on the edge. "We are stuck in this insane world where magic and the supernatural really exists. And we could get killed. Get it? If we make one wrong move, we could die."

"Yeah, I get it. But you aren't helping by being so cavalier."

"Cavalier? Christ!" Jensen muttered, as he got up and went into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he wondered if this nightmare ever end. Toweling off the water, he called out to Jared. 'Do you mind giving this Blake a call? Tell him Bobby sent us, and we can meet up with him any time to give him the box."

"Yeah, sure," answered Jared, glad to have something to do besides argue with Jensen. He called the number Bobby had given them. A man answered, acknowledging the little information Jared had, and said he would expect them in three hours. When Jared hung up, he told Jensen when they would be needing to leave. But his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in awhile. "Dude, there's a diner across the way. Want to get something to eat?"

Thinking that anything would be better than being holed up in this small space with Jared, he nodded. "Sure. I could use a salad or maybe a sandwich."

Both men walked to the diner in silence. Neither was quite sure what to say to the other. They'd never spent anywhere near this much time together, alone, and it was getting on both their nerves. Once in the diner, they took seats in a booth, and perused the menu.

"I could eat a horse," Jared remarked. Turning to the waitress, he started, "I'll have a bowl of corn chowder, the fried chicken platter with extra steak fries, and a chocolate shake."

"Whoa there, J, don't eat the entire budget." While the waitress waited patiently, hoping for a large tip to accompany the large order, Jensen looked over the menu one more time. "I'll have a turkey sandwich, with a spinach salad on the side. And iced tea with that."

The two men ate in silence, neither wanting to spoil the peaceful moment while they enjoyed their food. When they had finished, Jensen looked at his watch. "Guess we should start for Blake's house."

"Right. Let's go back to the motel, get the box, and complete this road trip. One night sleeping in that room will be enough for me."

"Agreed," Jensen said, as he pulled a twenty from his wallet and placed it on the table. One thing about small town food, it was cheap, but he didn't see the scowl given to him by their waitress.

Once the box had been retrieved, Jensen started for the driver's side. He was stopped by a hand restraining him.

"Why do you always have to drive, man?" Jared stepped between Jensen and the car door.

"Dean always drives in the show, since Sam had the accident..." Jensen started.

"Asshole. That "accident" was part of the show. You are not Dean, and I am not Sam." Jared glared at his co-star.

"Yeah, well..."

"Give me the keys." He held out his hand. "I can drive a fucking car, Jensen. Give me...the damn keys."

"Alright, alright," Jensen grumbled, tossing the keyring to Jared, and moving to the passenger side.

As they drove to the address Bobby had given them, Jensen turned to Jared. "Hey, J, I'm sorry. This whole thing is stressing me out. I mean, sometimes, it's kinda fun to play pretend, like we do on the set. Then something happens to remind me it's not play acting, that this is all real."

"I know what you mean. We just have to survive until we find a way to get home." Jared smiled. They'd be ok. But he knew of only one person who might have information on how to get them back where they belonged. And right now, he was too busy for them.

They had driven down a dirt road, reaching a lone house in the middle of no where. "Don't any hunters live in ordinary neighborhhoods?" Jensen asked, peering out the windshield.

"Do they in the show?" Jared responded. Both men chuckled, because it was so true.

Getting out the car, Jensen grabbed the box from the backseat, and followed Jared to the front door. It was quiet, too quiet. "If this were the show, I would say, get the guns."

Jensen knocked on the door several times. Glancing around, he noticed how absolutely silent it was. He knocked again, then tried turning the knob. It wasn't locked. Giving Jared a look, he pushed the door open, and called out. "Blake. It's Dean and Sam, Bobby's friends. Are you there?"

"Maybe he went out."

"He knew we were coming, J. Why would he leave?" He stepped into the room, glad that Jared was at his back. "Blake? Hey, man, you home?"

The two men tread quietly. They saw a table filled with papers, much as Bobby's had been. On approach, they noticed a small red puddle.

Touching it, Jared rubbed his fingers together. The fluid was sticky, with a faint coppery odor. "It's blood."

"Damn," Jensen muttered. He set the box on the table and headed for the hallway. It led to a kitchen. He perused the area, checking out the table and the counters. When he reached the sink, he saw more red splashed over white porcelain. Feeling bile rise up in his throat, Jensen hoofed it back to the living room. "There's more blood in the kitchen. Something happened here, J."

"You're right, something did happen here." Both men turned to the stairs at the voice coming from there. A man in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt stood there. "I'm Blake. So you must be Dean and Sam. Bobby's told me a lot about you boys." He saw the box sitting on the table. "That for me?"

"Uh, yeah," Jared answered, handing over the package. He glanced over at Jensen, hoping he noticed the blood on Blake's collar. The look on his face indicated he had.

"Well, we better go then. Gotta get back to Bobby's." Jensen pulled on Jared's sleeve, as he went for the front door.

"Wait, boys, don't go yet. Stay a bit. Have a beer. I want to take a look at this." He set the box back down on the table, and opened it. Reaching in, he pulled out what looked like an antique brass statue of some sort. Blake held it up to his face, scanning the statue and the markings on it. He smiled.

Jared didn't like that smile. "Naw, man, we have to go. Come on, Je...Dean. Let's go." Both men started out the door. Just before they made it onto the porch, they were yanked back into the house.

"Not so fast, boys." Blake had Jensen and Jared by the collars. When they turned to face him, they saw red eyes and a smile that exposed pointed teeth. "I'm hungry, and you two will do just fine."

"He's a vamp," Jensen whispered.

"I can see that," Jared said, wishing they had brought something from the trunk of the Impala. If they could get out there, he figured Blake wouldn't be able to follow, it still being daylight.

"Now, boys, don't be afraid. It's not that bad. I found that out when the Master gave me the opportunity for immortality. And this statue will be the perfect thank you gift for him." He was caressing the small brass object. "One thing about Bobby. When you tell him you need something, he never fails to deliver. And supper too."

"Screw you, asshole." Jensen figured channeling Dean wouldn't hurt in this situation. He shoved Blake hard, catching the vampire off guard. He grabbed Jared by the jacket, tugging at the larger man. "Move it!"

Blake latched onto Jared's ankle and pulled him down to the floor. He hissed, his teeth bared.

Jared was yelling as he attempted to fight off the creature that was trying to bite him. "Jensen! Help me!"

Jensen closed his eyes, praying. "Balthazar, help us. Fly down from your fluffy cloud, and take out this bastard." When the angel didn't appear, he tried another tact. "Castiel, we need you. Please come down from wherever it is you are. Cas!" Nothing. "Damn you both," he muttered.

Jared held Blake by the chin, keeping the teeth away from him, but his strength was waning.

Jensen watched as his co-star was battling the vampire. Fear took hold of him as he saw razor sharp teeth inches from Jared's throat. His first inclination set his feet heading straight for the door. He was halfway through, when he stopped. "Shit!" Turning back, he scanned the room for a weapon. Spying a broom in the kitchen, he ran there, and picking up the cleaning utensil, snapped it in half. _Better than nothing_, he thought. He stood over Blake, and with all the strength he could muster, he jammed the jagged end of the broom handle into the vampire's back.

Blake reared back, one hand scrabbling behind him as he held Jared by the neck. But he wasn't dying.

"Knife, knife," Jared squeaked.

Jensen nodded and ran outside. Opening the trunk of the car, he saw the biggest knife in the collection, and picked it up. Booking it back to the house, he hopped onto the porch and threw himself into the living room. Rolling hard on his shoulder, he landed next to Blake, and raised his arm. "J, move!" When Jared was clear, he swung down, removing Blake's head cleanly from his body.

Out of breath, Jensen collapsed to the floor, letting the knife fall from his hand. He rubbed his hands on his jeans, but he still couldn't get all the blood off.

Jared rubbed his throat, as he tried taking in deep breaths. "Thanks, man."

Jensen looked at the man who had been a thorn in his side practically from day one on set. "You're welcome." He smiled as he stood, and reaching down with one hand, helped Jared up off the floor. "You ok?"

"Yeah, alive anyway." Noticing the statue, he grabbed it and put it back in the box, taking it with him as they left the house. "From now on, Bobby's makes his own deliveries."

When they reached the motel, they took turns showering. While Jensen was getting cleaned up, Jared ran over to the diner, and got them something to eat. Now in fresh clothes, the two actors relaxed and discussed their latest adventure.

"You were going to leave me, weren't you." Jared took a bite from his double cheeseburger.

"Naww, I was going to get a weapon from the car." Under the steady stare of his fellow actor, Jensen admitted, "Yeah, I was. But I didn't."

"Well, thanks anyway."

The sound of fluttering wings filled the air.

"What the hell! Cas, where have you been?" Putting down his salad, Jensen stood, and went over to the puzzled, coat-clad angel. "We almost got our heads bit off, literally! And that half-ass partner of yours was no where to be found."

Frowning, Cas tilted his head, as he squinted his eyes at the two men. "My partner?"

"Yeah, Balthazar. He said you sent him to help us out, if we needed it. And we just did, badly!"

"I never sent Balthazar. He came and spoke with you?"

Jensen and Jared looked at each other. It was Jared who answered. "Yeah, Cas, he was actually nice to us, and well dressed. Nothing like...what we're used to." He glanced at Jensen, who raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"I wonder why Balthazar would come to you on his own, and offering his help."

"We wouldn't know. We believed him when he said you had sent him," Jensen said, one eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"I'll find out," the angel replied. As a last minute thought, he asked, "Are you both ok?"

"No thanks to you, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I told you I was busy. Raphael is drawing his forces together. I'll try to find Balthazar." In a blink, Castiel vanished.

"So much for angelic protection," Jensen growled.

"You have to admit, it's very much like the show." Jared went back to his cheeseburger.

As he demolished his salad, Jensen mumbled, "Yeah, and I'm beginning to hate the show. Ok, so how do we tell Bobby his friend went vamp?"

**A/N: sorry for the delay in updating. Since my desktop died, I have been doing everything on my laptop, and that's harder to type on. Plus exhaustion due to work doesn't help, cuz you need a clear mind to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 7**

Jensen drove the Impala back towards the motel in silence. In fact, neither man said much the entire way. Pulling into the parking lot, Jensen parked the car in the space directly in front of their lavish accomodations. Both men got out, and headed to the door. Removing the key from his pocket, Jensen unlocked it and walked into the darkened room. He felt Jared right behind him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jared reached over, and turned on the lamp that sat in between the two beds. He stared at the floor for a few minutes before his thoughts were interrupted by his co-star.

"Are you ok, J?" Stretching back on his bed, Jensen leaned against the headboard. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, well, it's a lot to take in. Bobby's friend is turned into a vamp by God knows whom, and we have no choice but to kill him. You almost get **me** killed. Cas tells us that Balthazar may be messing with our minds..."

"Hey, wait, why do you say that?"

"Come on, Jensen. He arrives out of the blue telling us Cas sent him, only Cas doesn't know anything about it. On the show, that doesn't bode well in any circumstance. And that wasn't Balthazar. I mean, if we've learned anything from the script, never trust **that** angel."

Jensen rose from the bed, and tore off his jacket and shirt. "Yeah, well, that's Cas' concern. Look, J, I don't know about you, but I need a shower. You'd think after years of wearing stage blood, I'd be a little more used to the real thing." He stepped into the shower, and turned the water on. Closing his eyes, he let the hot, cleansing liquid flow over his sore and tired body, Jensen ruminated on the last few days of his life. A nightmare, that's what it was. The show was chock full of nightmares to be sure, but you stepped off set, and it was a normal life again. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Dani. He wanted to apologise to every member of the cast and crew for his lousy behavior the past few years. And he wanted to concentrate on his work with Jared. They could be friends, he knew that now.

When he felt pruny enough, he got out and wrapped a towel around his torso. Stepping back into the room, he headed for the duffel that held fresh clothes.

"Dude!" Jared stared at his co-star, surprised to see the other man walking around their room in nothing but a towel, and not a very large one at that.

Jensen laughed at Jared's wide eyes. "What? I have a towel on! You're not a prude, are you?" Shaking his head, he said, "Sorry, for a moment, I forgot we're not really brothers."

"You forgot?" Jared asked, stunned. He was beginning to believe that maybe this world was messing up Jensen's sense of reality. Playing brothers for as long as they had still had not affected the lack of a friendly relationship between the two men. Things were changing though, subtly, but changing. There seemed to be a certain comfort zone created by their enforced togetherness.

"My brains are scrambled, ok? I said I was sorry." Jensen hurriedly dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, tossing the towel over the rack in the bathroom. He returned to the bedroom, and lay on the bed. He slipped his arms behind his head, trying to avoid his pillow getting wet from his damp hair.

"Well, in the time we've worked together, we've never been alone for so long, on or off the set." Staring down at the ugliness that was 70s carpeting, he sighed. "I guess it's all just getting to us both. And I miss Gen."

"What about that taun-taun you own? Bet you miss that too." Realizing he had made a massive faux pas, he apologised quickly. "Sorry, J. I didn't mean that. I know it's hard. I miss Dani, too. I'm sure they're worried out of their minds. Not to mention the rest of the cast and crew."

Just then, the cell phone rang. Jensen reached over and popped it open, seeing Bobby's name glaring at him. "Shit, it's Bobby. What do we tell him?"

Jared had no answer. He knew the man-turned-vampire had been a hunter friend of Bobby's for who knew how long, and now he was dead, **at their hands**. "Don't tell him anything. Just say we're on our way back first thing in the morning."

Nodding, Jensen put the cell up to his ear, and said, "Yeah, Bobby. No, everything's alright. Yes, Sam is still alive." He turned to Jared and rolled his eyes. "Look, we're really tired right now, and I'm all ready for bed. Yeah, Sam is in the shower. We'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Sure. Good night." He hit the 'end' button, and closed the phone. "This is going to suck, J, having to tell Bobby his friend is dead."

"I know." Jared rubbed his face. and yawned. "I think I'll take you up on the suggestion, and get in a quick shower. We may as well start early in the morning." By the time Jared was finished in the bathroom, he saw that Jensen was asleep on top of the covers. Lying back on the bed dressed in his underwear and t-shirt, Jared slipped beneath the blanket and closed his eyes. He could still feel the vamp's hot breath on his face. He hoped he didn't dream about it.

"Hey, J?"

Surprised to hear a voice coming from the other bed, Jared responded, "Yeah?"

"Sorry I almost got you killed. I was uh...scared, you know? I thought I was gonna pee my pants there."

"Uh huh...me too. But you know, if you ever do that to me again..."

"Won't happen, man. Good night."

"Night, Jensen," Jared answered, rolling over onto his side. He did dream, but it was a pleasant one, one where he was back home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Jensen and Jared dressed, and after grabbing a less than satisfactory breakfast of bad coffee and biscuit sausage sandwiches from a local fast food joint, they drove back to Bobby's.

"Is that you, boys?" Bobby called out. Seeing the box in Jared's hands, Bobby asked about it. "Didn't you leave that with Blake? He said he really needed it."

"Bobby, when we arrived at your friend's house, we uh...we were attacked." Jared wanted to spare the older man any unnecessary pain, but there was no easy way to say what needed to be said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is Blake ok?"

"No, he isn't. Bobby, he was a vampire," Jensen blurted out. "He tried to kill...Sam. I had to cut the thing's head off. It was wild. He was this close to biting Sam..."

"Dean," Jared hissed.

"I had to find something sharp in the trunk of the car, and then I snuck up on the vamp and lopped..."

"DEAN!" Jared glared at Jensen. "It's Bobby, man. Have a heart."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Bobby. I was caught up in the excitement. I mean, I've never done that...I mean...oh, shit, nevermind." His voice trailed off as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Jared whispered at him to show some consideration.

Jensen shrugged. It was all true, after all. If he'd been there, he was sure the older man would have done the same thing.

Bobby opened the box and lifted out the statue. He looked it over, then placed it on the desk.

Jared tried to show compassion for their TV mentor's loss. "He wanted the statue to give to his "master", whoever that is."

"The vamp who turned him," Bobby muttered. He went to the desk, and pouring whiskey into a used glass, took a deep gulp of the golden liquid. It burned on the way down his throat. "So at least he isn't suffering anymore." He took another drink. "He was a good man, and a good friend."

Jared felt bad. He also realized that on the show, hunters died horrible deaths all the time. Here in this reality, he and Jensen were now hunters who could easily die, and just as horribly. _Dear God, get us home._

"I'm going out, boys. I'll be back later." Bobby grabbed his jacket, and slipping on his well-worn baseball hat, left the two men on their own.

"This sucks, J. I feel badly for the old guy, but what else could we do?"

"He knows that, Jensen. It just means I want to get the hell out of here before we become some vampire's meal du jour." Thinking for a moment, Jared closed his eyes, and prayed. "Castiel, please come down from wherever it is you are. We need your help." Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room and then at Jensen.

Jensen looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, Cas, we need you!"

The air filled ever so briefly with the sound of fluttering wings, then it was quiet. But in the middle of the room stood a slightly peeved-looking angel in a trenchcoat.

"What do you need, Dean?"

Jensen looked over at Jared, a smug look on his face. "Just like the show" he mouthed, giving his annoyed co-star a wink. "Cas, there's something we have to tell you. It's important you know what's going on around here."

"I believe neither of you seems to acknowledge what is happening here. Raphael has been looking for the weapons Balthazar stole. He will do anything to gain possession of them. Balthazar had the key to the storage room, but now he says he gave it to you. Where is it?"

Jensen turned his head slowly to Jared, who stared back. Both men knew nothing about a key except for the storyline in the latest script they'd been in the midst of filming before this fiasco. "Uh, Cas, we don't have the key," Jared said.

"You don't have the key? But he said..."

Jensen was feeling a bit put out now. "No, man, there is no key! Maybe your angelic brother is jerking your chain, as in lying?"

Cas paced the floor. "I don't think so. Balthazar is no hero, but he knows Raphael won't take him back."

"Dude, that was a line from the script," Jensen whispered to Jared.

"Yeah, I remember. So some things do seem to cross over into this world."

"He wouldn't betray me when his own...ass...is on the line. Are you two even listening to me?" Cas demanded when he noticed the Winchesters whispering amongst themselves. The timbre of his voice was lower than normal as he stressed, "This is important."

"Castiel, listen to us. There's something you need to know." Jared nervously looked from the angel to Jensen. "We...aren't Sam and Dean."

Cas narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two humans he was most familiar with in all the world. How could they not be Sam and Dean. He had sensed something...different...about them. But... "This isn't the time for jokes, Dean."

"It's no joke. We're actors. We play hunters on a TV show by the name of Supernatural. Dean and Sam Winchester. You're even in the show. I mean, everything in the show is real here."

Castiel tilted his head as he thought for a moment. His eyes narrowed just before he vanished.

"What the hell...?" Jensen swung his arms as he took in the room. The angel had left. "Wait...Cas...CAS! Damn it!"

Before he could say another word, Castiel had returned, with a nonplussed Balthazar at his side. "Tell me the truth. What have you done with the key?"

Balthazar sputtered as he tried to think up something to tell his brother, when he noticed Jensen and Jared in the room. "Oh, hell." Pasting a smile on his face, he greeted them. "Hello, boys." Turning to an angry Castiel, he said, "No more secrets, Castiel. I followed the plan. Really, I did."

"They say they aren't the Winchesters, Balthazar. So where are Dean and Sam? What have you done with them?"

"Cas, Virgil had been dispatched by Raphael to get the key, and you remember the plan we had of hiding it with the boys, a brilliant idea, by the way. Well, when Virgil arrived, I sent the boys to another universe with the fake key. But...I couldn't very well have two of each of them there, so I..."

Jensen and Jared were listening raptly as the two angels bantered back and forth, one angry, the other making excuses. Now this was the Balthazar they were used to.

"I had to do something with the real boys, so I plucked them from their world, and brought them here."

"You've put them in a great deal of danger, Balthazar." Cas wasn't sure what to do with the two actors, but he knew they didn't belong here. He would have to figure out how to return them to their rightful home, alive. More than that, he wanted to get the real Dean and Sam back.

"Oh, they're resourceful chaps. They've done ok so far, haven't they?"

Remembering that he was almost turned into a vampire, Jared sarcastically replied, " Yeah, barely."

"So why were you all sweetness and light before? So unlike the TV version of, well, you." Jensen fisted one hand, really wanting to hit the creature who tore him from his world.

"Oh, that. I was kidding, of course. Having some fun with you two. I didn't think you'd go tattling to my brother though."

"Balthazar, we need to return them where they belong, and get Dean and Sam back, now."

Just then, Bobby came in through the front door. Seeing Castiel and the boys with Balthazar set off alarms in his head. "What the hell is going on here?"

**A/N: Ok, got a chapter in after all. This will be the only story I am working on right now. It's been too hard to write lately. I have another in the works (Re: Crowley) but I won't be posting it until I have a firm grasp on the storyline. One chapter won't cut it. Thanks for hanging in there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 8**

"So, either of you care to explain what the hell they're doing here?" Bobby demanded, looking at Dean and Sam. His eyes then scanned the room from beneath his dirty baseball cap. They instantly stopped on Balthazar. Glaring at the casually dressed, blonde-haired angel, Bobby recalled what the boys had told him about Ellen, and how, for a brief moment, he and the dead hunter had been married. But not in this world. Ellen lived in a world whipped up by that bastardous angel. In saving the sunken ship Titanic, he had created an existence in which Ellen was married Bobby, and had given him a reason for living not tied to monsters and hunting. When the angel had set things right, she vanished back to her graveyard existence. All Bobby remembered was her first death where she had sacrificed her life for the boys. But Dean and Sam related everything that had happened as related by that asswipe angel. Bobby had no reason to doubt the story. The boys were, after all, closely linked to most of the angels, if not always by choice.

"Uh, Bobby," Jensen began.

"Anyone care to bring me up to speed? Those jackasses aren't tampering with time again, are they?" Despite his outward attitude, Bobby actually liked Castiel, but he didn't like nor trust Balthazar.

"Bobby, listen to me! Sam and I, I mean, Jared and I...well, we're not the Winchesters." Jensen glanced at Jared, and said nothing else. Let **him** elaborate if he wanted to.

Bobby made for his weapons locker in the corner of the living room, but was stopped by Castiel.

"Wait, Bobby. I only just found out myself, but this Sam and Dean...are not our Sam and Dean." Holding onto the arm that attempted to wrest itself free, he went on. "And they're not shape shifters. They're...actors."

"Actors. What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby glanced over at the two men he had nurtured once their dad had gone off in search of the yellow-eyed demon. Oh sure, they'd been behaving strangely the last few days, but they were Dean and Sam...weren't they? He went over to them, looking both men up and down, trying to find something that shouted 'these are not Winchesters", but there was nothing. They looked like Dean and Sam, they sounded like Dean and Sam. Hell, they smelled like Dean and Sam.

"Uh, Bobby, don't do that," Jared said, when he thought he'd caught the older man sniffing at them.

"So, you're telling me that these boys are actors who just happen to look like Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Yes," Castiel replied.

"How?" Bobby asked, still unsure of what he was hearing.

"Balthazar sent the real Winchesters to another world. In doing so, he brought over their duplicates, actors who say they play the Winchesters in that world...on a television program."

"Ok, so?" Bobby suddenly needed a good, stiff drink.

"We had to hide the key to the weapons room from Raphael. Balthazar told me that he had given the key to the real Dean and Sam before sending them to the other world. Only, it's not the real key. He has the real key hidden away safely, for now."

"You have the real key? And the real Dean and Sam think they have it." Jared turned to Jensen, who nodded, knowing what his point was.

"They'll die protecting that key. That doesn't leave them in a very good situation. How do you know this Raphael won't be sending someone to take them out?" Jensen remembered the script. If it matched what they had been rehearsing for days, Raphael may have already sent an assassin angel to kill the Winchesters.

Castiel looked down at the floor as he considered those words. He hadn't imagined that Raphael would have bothered with the alternate universe. He turned to Balthazar, who said one word. "Virgil."

"Right. But we can't help them." Giving an angelic sigh, Cas said matter-of-factly, "They're on their own."

The older man poured himself a whiskey, then drank deeply. "You're giving me a headache, Cas," he moaned, feeling like he was in some bad science fiction movie. "You two...are actors?"

Jared and Jensen both nodded simultaneously.

"So... what do you act in?"

Jensen cleared his throat. "It's a fantasy/horror show, based on...um...this world."

"It's called Supernatural," Jared added. "We play Sam and Dean...Winchester. In fact, everyone here is ...is in the show."

Bobby, whose curiosity was piqued, took a step closer. "So there's an actor who plays me?"

"Yeah, his name is Jim Beaver. Does a damn good job too, if you're any indicator." Jared actually smiled. "When we met you, it was like being with Jim. We couldn't tell the difference."

"So that's why you two knuckleheads have been behaving so oddly. I knew something was up, but I had no idea. You're big stars on a famous TV show, huh?" He shook his head, glad that he wasn't going crazy after all.

Jensen laughed. "We're not big stars, Bobby. By the way, I'm Jensen Ackles. He's Jared Padalecki."

"We're hardly big stars. In fact, we only have a few million loyal viewers. It's a...small network," Jared explained, shrugging.

"And the angels...?" Cas began. "Are we...?"

"Everyone is in the show. Angels too. You, him,..." Jensen said, nodding at Balthazar, "...Lucifer, Gabriel, Zachariah. Yeah, pretty much all of you."

"Fascinating." Castiel was actually curious about this other world too. But he still wondered if it were real, or a Balthazar construct. "Is the other world real or not?" he asked his rebellious brother.

"I don't know, Cas. I cast a spell and sent them away. It could be real, or it could have been a creation of the spell. I'm not sure. Does it really matter? We get Sam and Dean back, send those two there, and who cares what happens afterward."

"We do!" Jared protested. "We had lives back there. Families and our jobs."

"We need to get the real Dean and Sam back, but we have to be sure Raphael doesn't know where we are, or what Balthazar's done before we have the chance to set things right." Cas wandered over to the window, and stared out at the sky. He sensed nothing, fortunately.

"At least the real Winchesters won't be worrying about being killed by angels or monsters," Jensen observed to his co-star.

"True, but if they don't measure up to what we do, Bob won't take it lightly." Jared winked at Jensen as he imagined the hunters pretending to be actors. Surely they would be no better at acting than they were at being hunters. And the production crew, who already tread softly around their two stars, would probably be ready to string up the pretenders.

Meanwhile, the real Bobby Singer was glaring at the uncharacteristically silent angel in the corner. "So you did this. What're you gonna to do to fix things?" he demanded.

"There's nothing to fix, really," Balthazar said, wearing a brave albeit false grin. "Come on, Cas, I didn't do anything wrong. We just have to wait for the boys to figure out how to return. And they will."

"**They** have to find a way...you goddamn idjit!" Bobby took another drink, cursing the angel beneath his breath.

Jared whispered to Jensen, "If you and I have had to pretend to be hunters and fight monsters, what do you think they're doing in our place?"

"Everything we'd be doing, I guess. Acting, hanging out with the wives, getting on people's nerves, not talking..."

As the previous words finally sunk in, Jared realized that their copies, the real Winchesters, were in their world, doing their jobs, and interacting with their family and friends. "Aw, shit,' he muttered.

"What, man?" Jensen asked, concerned.

"Gen. If the real Sam is there, in our world, how do I know he isn't...you know...with MY wife."

Jensen froze. It was something he hadn't given much thought. The real Dean could be messing with Dani as well. "No, man, they wouldn't do that. Sam wouldn't, but Dean, on the other hand... If he's anything like the show's character..." He grimaced. "Oh, shit." He clenched his fists, but said, "No, Jared, man, they wouldn't. Despite how we play them, they have to be honorable guys, right? Right."

"No, you're right, Jensen, they wouldn't take advantage of a situation like this. They'd be too busy trying to figure out how to get back home."

"I think I'll be off now, gents." Before anyone could move, Balthazar was gone.

Pursing his lips in frustration, Cas said quickly, "I'll be back." In seconds, he was, holding a struggling Balthazar by the collar.

"Come on, Cas, I was just doing what we had discussed. I was following**_ your_** instructions."

Castiel looked from Jensen to Jared. "It's true. He was only doing what I told him to do when I ordered him to hide the key. But in coming up with this novel solution, he may have created a paradox."

"What, like some sort of time travel thing?" Jensen asked.

"Not exactly. Balthazar may have created a world that seems very real, but in fact, is just a facsimile. A place where he could temporarily hide Dean and Sam."

Jared was close to hyperventilating. "So, Cas, you're saying, if we go back, we might cease to exist?" He turned to look at Jensen, only to find panic written on his co-star's face.

Cas exhaled, hating not knowing for sure, the consequences of Balthazar's actions. "Yes, it's very possible," he replied grimly.

Jensen began to pace. "I don't believe this, man. You're telling us that we may go back to nothing. Or worse, that we may not exist at all. This is insane. We did not ask for this!"

Jensen's rant was interrupted by the slightest breeze of air circling the room. Everyone found themselves facing a small group of men and women dressed in dark suits. Castiel and Balthazar knew instantly that Raphael's agents had found them. Stepping between the angels and the humans, Castiel made ready to fight his own brethren to protect the humans.

Balthazar saw this, and although it was against his nature to endanger himself, he too made ready to stand his ground. A rather shiny and sharp silver blade slipped from his sleeve into his waiting palm. "You know we don't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning, Cas."

Castiel said nothing, but he pulled his angel blade from its hiding place as well.

Jared glanced over at Jensen and Bobby. Not even sure if he had any reason to voice this, he said, "Guess we'd better join the fight too."

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I am ending here because I want to start the new chapter with some excitement. Hope you're still hanging in there with us.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 9**

From a close but safe distance, Bobby and the boys watched as the lines were drawn between Raphael's warriors and the rebel angels they'd come to know. It was an unfortunate fact that the heavenly hosts were as prone to human vices, as the creatures who were known as the originators of those vices since the days of Adam and Eve. Angels, on the other hand, denied being anything so base as human-like. Yet here they were, petty, vengeful, and disobedient to their Father. The rebel angels seemed to embody the true essence of angelic existence comprising compassion and self-sacrifice, even if they, too, were viewed as disobedient. Their methods may be the same, but their goals were light years apart. The irony of all this was not lost on the mortals.

"Bobby, we have to do something to help Castiel," Jared whispered.

"What can you two idjits do? You're not even real hunters."

"Hey, we've been holding our own, haven't we?" Jensen retorted, albeit in a low voice. "We're not dead yet." He was pretty damn proud of how well he and Jared had survived their adventures since finding themselves in this alternate world.

The older man snorted his derision. It wasn't that he hated the two actors who looked like his godsons. It was their eagerness he objected to. It would get them killed, and he didn't want to see that happen. Bobby humphed at the Dean look-a-like, and made his way to the desk. Hoping the attacking angels weren't paying him any attention, he pulled a small knife from the drawer, and wincing, he slit his forearm. Watching the blood well up from the wound, he siddled back toward the wall, keeping his eyes on the attackers' locations. Quickly, and with the precision of an experienced hunter, he began to draw a warding symbol.

Meanwhile, Castiel and Bathalzar stood side-by-side in silence as they waited.

"You still haven't learned the error of your ways, Castiel. Raphael has given you many chances to swear your allegiance to him, and still you continue to defy him. He is your elder, and yet, you will not obey him. I don't understand how you've changed, brother, mingling with these...hairless apes. You were one of the most loyal and obedient of our brethren." The angel leader looked over at Balthazar, and glaring at him, went on. "We'd expect nothing less from you, brother, throwing yourself into the vices of humans."

"And with such gusto, don't you think?" the blonde angel replied unapologetically. "You really should try them sometime. It's not that bad. Quite wonderful, in fact."

The angel made a face of pure disgust. "We would not wallow with such filth. You and your brother Gabriel, both known for debasing yourselves by induging in sexual encounters with human females, drinking alcoholic beverages, and otherwise behaving in a less than celestial fashion. An archangel lies in non-existence now, due to such disobedence."

"In case you've forgotten, Nathaniel, it was Lucifer who killed Gabriel, not Raphael." Castiel felt a twinge of regret where his older brother was concerned. He had been angry at him for so long, for his continuing torture and interference of the Winchester boys. And yet, how could he hate the fallen angel who had given up his immortality in a last ditch effort to save the Earth.

"You may attempt to justify your actions and those of our rebellious brethren, but it will do you no good. Raphael won't be giving you any more chances."

"In case you haven't noticed, Nate, we're not exactly on bended knees asking for any consideration from your keeper," Balthazar said with contempt. Raphael's vision of Heaven would be Hell for him. Too many rules, no intermingling with women, and no liquor. He and Castiel would never swear allegiance to that archangel, and there were many angels in Heaven who felt the same.

Nodding at the others, Nathaniel gave the order to attack.

Castiel moved aside as an angel holding a blade lunged for him. She missed, a slice on her arm from Cas's blade her reward. Turning, she stared at the angel in the tan trenchcoat, fury in her eyes. "You can't escape, brother. Raphael will never stop looking for you."

Bright light replaced the fury as Balthazar plunged his blade into her back. Ducking a flash of silver, he narrowly escaped being done in himself. But Cas had thrown his knife into the attacker's chest. Bathazar grabbed it and tossed it handily back to his brother. "That's two," he said, smiling.

The two younger humans ducked down behind the desk, as bodies clashed into one another, blades flying. "What the hell are you doing, Bobby? What are those symbols?" Jared asked.

"They're special sigils designed to send angels away." Bobby continued his work.

"Right, right, we know about that from the show. But won't it affect Cas and Balthazar as well?"

"Well, that's a problem, but I'm sure they won't mind. For now, we have to disperse the others, if Cas can't get rid of them himself. I figure the odds are against them."

"I don't know. They look like they're doing pretty well," Jensen observed. Still..."Bobby, do you have any of those blades lying around?"

"Are you kidding? Those are special knives. You can only get one..." Just then a body flew over him, interrupting his explanation. "...from an angel." He had ducked, and making sure he wasn't the intended target, continued his drawing before the bloodflow of his wound stopped.

Feeling helpless, Jensen and Jared watched, both wishing they had weapons. But all they had were guns, useless against angels, and their fists.

Seeing Cas being approached from behind, Jared decided fists were better than nothing. He threw himself across the room, intercepting the suited man heading for Cas. Hitting him hard, he knocked the angel to the floor. Jared moaned from the pain of the impact, then gathering himself, punched the surprised face with a tightly clenched fist. Twice.

The angel shoved upward, turning Jared onto his back. He placed a hand on Jared's forehead, ready to drain the life from the human.

Cas, seeing what was happening, tossed his blade to Jared, who rolled over and stabbed the attacking angel in the heart with it. Bright light flashed from hollow eyes as he stopped moving. A wing-shaped outline of burned ash appeared on the floor beneath him.

Jared stood, and reaching down, pulled the blade from the still chest and tossed it back to Castiel. Breathing hard, he realized that he could be a hunter. It was much harder work than acting out the part he had played the last 5 years, but it felt good.

Jensen, feeling left out, decided to enter the fray. Channeling 'Dean', he tapped the shoulder of one of the angels who had fixated his attack on Balthazar. When he turned around, distracted from his attack on the rebellious angel, he found himself taking several blows to the face and stomach. Jensen gave the angel no chance to use his weapon as he pummeled the celestial being into a heap. Balthazar knelt at his side, and whispering "I'm sorry, brother", stabbed his silver blade into the other's chest. Not out of necessity, he closed his eyes against the bright light that signaled an angel's death. Looking up, he saw the last four remaining angels vanish in a wash of white light.

Bobby had finished his artwork-in-blood, and smacking his hand against the wall within the center of the sigil, sent the remaining angels, including Castiel and Balthazar, wherever it was they went. "Well that was something. You boys ok?" he said, wiping his arm and bloody hand on a small towel. The self-inflicted cut had already begun to close.

"Yeah, fine," Jared uttered, looking around at the scattered bodies with ashy winged outlines. "No problem, Bobby." He was still alive, thankfully. And so was his exuberant co-star.

"That was awesome, man!" Jensen said excitedly. "We whipped some ass there, J."

It was a few hours, when appearing from nowhere, Cas and Balthazar spoke with the three men, who in the meantime, had only the strength to sit back, catch their breath, and do damage to a few beers. "Thank you, Bobby, Jensen, Jared," Castiel said, nodding to each. He looked over at Balthazar, and nodded his thanks silently.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I knew you'd be affected too, but..." Bobby started to apologise.

"It's alright. We might not have been able to take them all down ourselves." Cas glanced at the bodies of his fallen brothers and sisters. He had always hated dissension, and it was painful when it involved his own people, but he had no choice. Raphael must never gain control of Heaven. Not only would Earth suffer, but he felt the heavenly host would suffer as well. Raphael was an archangel, a trusted member of Father's warriors, and a great leader. Once. Now he could no longer be trusted.

Walking between the bodies, Cas waved his hand over each, sending them into the ether that was non-existence.

Coming out of his own revery, Balthazar said, "Well, as much fun as that was, I think I need to go find a safe place to indulge in some of those human vices. Ta-ta, boys." With that, the roguish angel vanished, leaving behind a smirking human.

"I think I could learn to like him," Jensen whispered to Jared.

"Cas, do you think they'll be back?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"It's very possible. We would do well to put up a warding spell around this place." As if by magic, symbols appeared on the walls and windows of Bobby's house. Turning to Jared and Jensen, he said with determined emphasis, "I need to get you two back to where you belong, so I can get my friends back where they belong, here." Fixing his deep blue eyes on theirs, Castiel said, "I know you've tried to fill the void left by the real Winchesters, and you've done admirably. But staying here will only get you killed. And I need my...my friends...back." Announcing to everyone in the room, Cas said, "I'll go find Balthazar, and get him to return you home. Wait here. Do not go anywhere. It's not safe outside these walls." With the slightest whisper of flapping wings, Castiel was gone.

Jensen clapped Jared on the back as the two went over to Bobby's desk. "How ya gonna keep 'em down on the farm, after they seen Paree?" he asked laughing, pouring himself an uncharacteristic drink.

Jared only gave him a definite roll-of-the-eyes in response.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Raphael fumed when he was told of the angels' failure to kill Castiel, Balthazar and their human pets. "Sending children to do my work was my mistake. I won't make it again." He paced the floor in his new vessel, a female relative of his previous vessel. His righteous anger grew to such proportion, that when he clenched his fists and shouted to the heavens, the ground shook in Afghanistan, causing an earthquake that measured 5.2 on the Richter scale. One town was severely damaged due to the quake. It was a good thing Raphael had controlled his fury, or that country may have been completely destroyed.

"Order Ouriel to come to me," Raphael told his right hand, Sarakiel. "You won't defeat me, Castiel. You're nothing compared to me. You and your pets will curse the day you ever defied me. I will destroy you and your followers. Then Heaven will be mine."

**A/N: short chapter, I know, but it's been difficult for me to do much writing lately. I'm still here though.**

**Update 9.17.12 I had to delete this chapter to revise a piece. Someone pointed out a minor error.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

**Chapter 10**

Jared, Jensen and Bobby were hanging out in the kitchen, taking a much needed break from their recent run-in with Raphael's angels. Jensen was just cleaning up the dishes from a recent meal, and after drying his hands, sat at the table next to Jared.

"I have some research to do, boys," Bobby said almost gruffly. The older man wasn't sure when or if Castiel was returning. He figured the angel still had enemies out there circling around, in case Cas did show up again. Bobby wanted to be ready for that eventuality.

Seeing the man who had taken them in, heading for the basement door, Jared asked, "Where are you going, Bobby?" He felt true concern for the hunter who had been helping them, even after finding out that he and Jensen weren't his now missing friends.

"To the panic room. I have some books I need to go through."

"Hey, uh...is there really a Bo Derek calendar in there?" Jensen asked, grinning. He was referring to the set decoration of the so-called panic room they had used for past episodes, where the fake Bobby had a calendar with a picture of the "10" actress.

"A man has his secrets. I'll be back soon, fellas." Bobby grabbed his whiskey bottle, and headed for the most private place in his house.

"Must be hard for him, not knowing what's happening with his friends," Jensen mused. "Babysitting us can't be easy either."

Shrugging, Jared opened the door of the refrigerator. "Do you want a beer?" He pulled out two bottles before even waiting for an answer.

"Sure, why not." Jensen easily caught the bottle Jared had tossed to him. "So what do you think will happen when we get back?"

"You're assuming we can **get** back." Jared twisted the bottle's cap, and drank deeply. "Come on. Let's go outside. I'm feeling a bit hemmed in right now.

Jensen followed Jared through the back door, seeing immediately where his co-star was headed. The Impala. The object that grounded Dean and Sam the most in their journeys.

"Of course we're getting back, man. Cas will take care of things. He's an angel. He can do anything."

"Not if he's like his counterpart on the show. He has weaknesses," Jared reminded him.

"He's got to get us back, J. I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life. It's a TV show, for God's sake. My life is back home, where I can turn all this off at the end of the day."

"I know what you mean, Jensen. And who knows what damage the real Sam and Dean are creating. What if we get home to find ourselves fired?"

"They wouldn't fire us. Would they?" Jensen liked working more than he liked standing in the unemployment line. It had been a long time since he had to harass his agent to get him work. He'd planned on staying with Supernatural for as long as the network and the fans wanted them. He felt badly in that moment, thinking about how he had never encouraged the fans. Oh sure, he'd go to the conventions, tell jokes, sign a million autographs, and hang out for the photo ops. But as soon as he left, he would sigh loudly, happy to be done with all the hand shaking and perpetual smiling.

Jared was even worse, talking more about the money he was making for standing there, looking pretty for the ladies, as he put it. Fans paid high prices to see him, and he loved it. The constant adoration was an ego boost for him. He would crack jokes, and they'd laugh. If he flipped his hair, the expectant women would practically swoon. During the photo ops, they'd giggle and blush. All of this, because of a TV show. Where else could he get that kind of unconditional love? "Jensen, do you think we...you, know, treat the fans right? I mean, they made it possible for me to have that nice house, all of the stuff in it. And you have that great trailer with that monster fish tank."

"What are you getting at, J?" Jensen took a swig of beer and waited.

"I don't know, man. I just think, maybe, when we get back, we might do more for the fans. Show our appreciation for all the support they've given us, especially early on when we could have just as easily been cancelled." Running a hand over the cool black metal of the Impala, he considered the changes that would be part of their old world. A new appreciation of the job and the crew, the show's fans, and his burgeoning friendship with Jensen. _Please get us back,_ he prayed to no one in particular. "And relax, ok? I don't think we'll find ourselves fired."

"Depends on what the real Dean and Sam are doing in our place. They're not actors, J. And if someone discovers they're fakes..." Jensen knew acting was more difficult than most people imagined. Hunters have to act in a way, pretending to be cops, FBI, even brave when they felt like wetting themselves. But being in front of a camera could be just as intimidating to most people.

"They're smart guys. They're probably pretending to be us just so they don't get dragged to the hospital on insanity charges." Jared hoped so anyway. "I know one thing. It's going to be hard playing the parts for pretend, after doing what we've had to do here. You know, fighting for real, nearly getting killed."

"I know what you mean, man. I'm actually feeling like a hunter." Jensen grinned at his friend. That's what he was, too. His friend. He and Jared seemed to be getting along so well. Almost as well now, as their counterparts. Why hadn't he seen it before? They might not be brothers in real life, but they could be comrades, co workers and friends from here on out. He hoped that would last, even if they did find their way home.

Jared finished off his beer. "You think we'll even remember any of this, Jensen? You heard Cas. We could end up in non-existence. Like everything we're doing here, now, may be it. No more life for us. The world we remember might just be a construct, one that would vanish when we do."

Jensen had no answer, and so offered none. He merely turned away in silence, and headed back to the house. He heard footfalls behind him, and knew Jared was following. Neither man spoke, reality suddenly hitting them both, hard.

In the panic room, Bobby sat thumbing through a journal he'd gotten from a friend. Putting the small book down, he sat back and thought about the two young men upstairs. He wondered if he was being too harsh with them. In truth, he just didn't want to see them get killed. But on the other hand, Bobby felt there was also no reason to get them more involved in the lives of the real Winchesters than necessary. Hopefully, the real Dean and Sam would be back, and soon. Jensen and Jared could return to their own lives, if those lives were going to continue on their return. Bobby found himself liking the two actors, despite any misgivings he had about them. They may not be his real god sons, but they were troopers when it came to filling the Winchester shoes. He grinned, and took a drink from his glass before going back to his reading.

It was an hour or so later, when Cas suddenly appeared in Bobby's living room, and stepped between the two startled actors. He grabbing each by the shoulder, and transported them to a motel on a road hundreds of miles away.

"Oh, shit!" Jared cried out.

"Yeah, cool, huh," Jensen said, grinning broadly. He was used to flitting around on angel wings. But he knew it could be a shock at first.

All seriousness, Castiel told them to check in. As soon as the two actors had entered the room, they barely had the time to close and lock the door when Cas materialized

"Don't you ever just walk?" Jared asked, obviously peeved.

Confused, Cas looked from Jensen to Jared. "I...no...angels rarely just...walk." Silent now, he sat on the bed. he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I need to get out of this shirt." Pulling it over his head, Jensen went to the duffel he was using as luggage, and pulled out a clean shirt. It was the last one. As he turned to don the new shirt, he noticed the angel looking at him. Not just looking. He was positively staring at him, head tilted slightly to the side. Being scrutinized in such a blatant manner made Jensen uncomfortable, to say the least. He'd read some of the fanfics about Dean and Cas, and how they... Shaking the idea from his mind, he asked pointedly, "What are you looking at, Cas?"

"You don't have the mark of protection."

Mark of what? "Oh, the tattoo. That was just make-up, man. It wasn't real." Jensen chuckled at how simple things confused one of God's own. Then he remembered how things in this world **were** real. Such a tattoo would actually protect them from demonic possession.

"That could be a problem, if any demons found out. It's enough that we have angel issues." He stood and approached the actor.

Jensen backed up. "You are not hoojooing a tattoo on me, man!" he said, holding the shirt up against his chest for protection. He realized how silly that was, and quickly put it on.

Jared was smirking at his co star. "Cas, is there some way you can...protect us, without the tattoo?"

Cas lowered his head, and thought of a thing he could use that would, temporarily at least, keep the boys safe from possession. He also realized that the sigil he had imprinted onto Dean's and Sam's ribs would not be on the actors' ribs. He touched first Jared's shoulder, then went over to Jensen, who watched the angel warily. Still, he didn't budge as Castiel touched his shoulder. "That should keep anyone out for awhile, and hide you from my brothers."

Slight pain radiated throughout Jensen's body. He saw that Jared was experiencing the same pain. But it quickly subsided.

Without much fanfare, Balthazar appeared, one hand holding the neck of a bottle of bourbon. "Hello, boys," he slurred.

"You're drunk. How many...?" Cas looked at his brother in mild disgust.

"1,067 at last count. You all had better hide, and fast. Raphael has a vergicle...vericable...veritable army of winged ones out there, all with one goal. To find you lads."

"I didn't think angels could get drunk," Jensen whispered to Castiel.

"They can't. But none of us has ever had the inclination to imbibe so much alcohol."

"I'm only a little drunk, Cas." Balthazar drank the last of the bottle and tossed it into the air, where it disappeared before hitting the floor. "No reason not to get drunk, is there? Our very existence is on the line."

"You disappoint me, Balthazar. We would be better served if you gathered our loyal forces, and kept the others from finding us." Castiel pondered a moment, his hand stroking his chin absently. He thought he had done a good job hiding the actors from the army of his elder brother. Now he would have to move them again.

As the ground suddenly began shaking, Jared shouted, "What the hell is that?" He managed to steady himself as the shaking grew. He saw Jensen fall back onto the bed.

"Oh, crap," Balthazar mumbled to himself. "See you soon, lads!" With that, he vanished.

Realizing their ride home had run out on them, Jared shouted, "Balthazar, you asshole! Come back here!" He looked over at Castiel, who gave him a slight shrug.

For his part, Castiel knew that time had run out to bring their plans to fruition. Balthazar had Heaven's weapons in safe keeping, and the key to the place they were locked away. Why had he decided to indulge his passion for liquor at this, of all times. And even though these...actors...were not Dean and Sam, Castiel felt an obligation to protect them until Balthazar was able to send them home. "We need to go, now!" He closed his eyes and placed his hands on both men's shoulders, preparing to whisk them to another location. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the same surroundings. They had gone nowhere.

Back at Bobby's house, the older man had left the panic room, and headed for the kitchen. No one was there. He went into the living room. Empty. "Guys?" he hollered. Looking around the now silent and empty house, he blinked a few times, confused. They wouldn't have left without telling him. Would they? "Guys?"

**A/N: Finally, I have a new laptop. I can write again! Sorry for the delay. **

**Recently, I had gone to an SPN convention in Dallas, and someone asked Jensen what he thought he would do if he had been sent to the real SPN world. He said that he has been playing Dean for 7 seasons and would use what he had learned on the show. I smiled, since that is what I incorporated into my story. Dean and Sam have experience fighting, even if not against real monsters. **

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The French Mistake : Bizarro World**

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or any of its inhabitants.**

"I don't know what's wrong," Cas muttered. Again, he tried to teleport himself and the actors to another location, but found he could not. Had his powers been stripped away, or was someone merely suppressing them?

Suddenly, six men and women dressed in black suits appeared. It was Ouriel, along with five of Raphael's warriors. The had positioned themselves between the door and windows.

"You're not going anywhere with them, Castiel," Ouriel said menacingly. "Raphael wants the key, now!"

Jensen glanced over at Jared, who nodded to Cas. Both men swung at the angels nearest to them.

While Jared was wrestling with one the creatures, Jensen was being thrown across the room by an unseen force. He hit the wall, hard enough to crack the paint. His senses reeled from the blow to his head.

Castiel had the advantage, using his angel blade on one of his brothers, then another. He was hit from behind, as a blade entered his side at an angle, resulting in a glancing blow. Slightly more than a deep scratch, he whirled around to stab his attacking sister.

Jared was knocked down flat to the floor, and saw the tip of a blade coming straight down at his chest. The arm holding the blade was blocked by another arm, and the deadly weapon was diverted. Castiel used his own blade on the dark-haired sister standing over the fake Sam, as he murmured an 'I'm sorry'. It pained him inside that he had to kill his own kind.

Only Ouriel and another sister, Darian, remained.

"Give us the key, Castiel!" he said, defiantly. He was not afraid of his brother nor the humans who sided with him. "Raphael may yet show you mercy, if you cooperate."

"I can't do that, Ouriel, you know that."

"This isn't finished. You've been fortunate up to now. Your good luck will fail you eventually, and you will die a slow death, as an example to any who would defy Raphael's leadership."

With that final threat, both angels vanished.

"That was too easy," Castiel remarked, frowning. What else did Raphael have up his sleeve?

"Easy! You call that easy?" Jensen tried to rise, and had to be helped by a solicitous Jared. He rubbed his head, wincing at the sharp pain he felt.

"You ok, man?" Jared asked.

Jensen smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm great, for someone who just got tossed around like a rag doll."

Jared smiled. "You'll live." Turning to Castiel, he started to ask him a question, when he was interrupted by the appearance of Balthazar.

"Well, hello there, gentlemen." The semi-rebellious angel looked much better, after his recent injury. And he seemed excited about something.

"You always have a knack for turning up when the fighting's over." Jared frowned at Balthazar, who smoothly ignored him.

"You two have got to get back home, before Ouriel returns, and with reinforcements."

Jensen snapped his fingers. "I knew it! You did see us fighting, and you didn't even bother to help us." He wondered why Cas wasn't a bit more put out by the absence of any assistance by his brother.

Balthazar reacted, speaking slowly as if to a child. "Yes, of course, since I am the only way for you boys to leave this world. If I had been killed, you'd be stuck here for the rest of your lives. Now if you prefer that..."

"No!" both men shouted.

"Alright then, let's get started." The angel spread out various items on a table that sat in the room.

Castiel finally spoke up. "Balthazar, if you are successful in returning these actors to their own world, will the real Sam and Dean return here?"

"I'm not sure. But if a way appears for them, we can only hope they're at the right place at the right time. I can't imagine what might happen if both sets of men existed on the same plane at the same time. It could create all sorts of universal paradoxes."

"What do you mean, Balthazar?" Castiel demanded.

The angel shrugged. "Well, one or both pairs may cease to exist."

"What?" Jensen wasn't too happy to hear this. He looked at Jared, who was not having success in concealing his own anger.

"I had not planned on having any Dean and Sam wanna-be's showing up in this world, so how am I supposed to know what will happen when I return you two back to where ever in the hell you came from? May as well try it." With that he mumbled some words while lighting the contents of a small bowl. The contents flared, and a noxious odor filled the room.

"Waitwaitwait!" cried both Jensen and Jared, as they felt their bodies, first being pulled apart, then snapping back again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jared found himself lying on the ground, next to an unconscious Jensen. Rising up on his knees, he tried to shake the fog from his brain. "Jensen, hey, wake up."

The other man roused slowly, and forced himself to stand. He wavered slightly, before gaining his balance. "..s cool, got it, man."

They looked around to find themselves in the middle of a stunned production crew.

"We're back," whispered Jared.

Looking around their surroundings, Jensen agreed with a hearty 'whoohoo'. He smiled and turned to Jared, impulsively hugging him.

Jared returned the hug with some back clapping included. "We're real. We didn't fade away. We're home!"

All the while, everyone around them couldn't believe their eyes or ears. The two stars of the show were actually talking to each other, and more than that, seemed genuinely friendly about it.

An older man left his chair, and went to the two exuberant stars he felt he would never understand. "Are you both through holding up production? First, you act like you don't even know your jobs, now, like you just came back from a party. And I don't mean a dinner party. If either of you have been snorting anything..."

"No, Bob, it's nothing like that. We're just..." Jared started.

"Glad to be home!" Jensen finished.

"Home! You both know you blew the scene, right?" Turning to his crew, he yelled out, "Get everything reset for one more take. And let's get it right this time."

Jared and Jensen were busy laughing and talking, before realizing they really needed to speak with their wives.

"Be right back, Bob," said Jensen, as he and Jared went to their respective trailers to call Danneel and Genevieve, leaving behind a sputtering Bob Singer.

"Well, alright, but be back here in five minutes. I mean that! Five minutes!" He shook his head. Those two had finally flipped, and it would be his job to make sure they completed this week's filming. He felt like quitting and heading for Tahiti, and never talking with any actors ever again. "Come on, get this set up and running!"

Jensen had called Dani and told her how much he had missed and loved her. He realized that, even though it had been days for him, it had only been hours for her. Apparently, Balthazar sent them back to just shortly after they had been pulled away. They hadn't missed much time at all. Shades of A Christmas Carol. He smiled as he closed the phone, and headed out to Jared's trailer. He knocked on the door and opening it, stepped inside just as Jared was telling Genevieve that he loved her.

Jared turned at the sound of his door opening to see Jensen standing there, waiting. He waggled his eyebrows at him and grinned. "Yeah, love you too, babe. See ya later."

Closing his own phone, he turned to his co-star, and said, "We made it back. We're real. Everything here is...real!" He exhaled a sigh of relief.

Jensen nodded. "But did it really happen?"

"Of course, it happened. Didn't it? I mean, I remember it all vividly."

"I guess. And since there is no other Dean or Sam here, the real ones must have been sent back to their world at the same time we appeared here. It's like no one even knew we were gone. Isn't that how it always happens on TV?"

"Right. Well, I am not questioning any of it. I just hope the real Winchesters manage the angels better than we did." Jared ran his hand through his hair.

"They do," Jensen said with conviction. "Didn't you read next week's script?" He clapped the taller man on the back, saying, "Let's get back to the set before Bob has an aneurysm."

Filming was completed for the day, with both Jensen and Jared fitting back in with ease. After all, there were actors. If they managed to fit into the real Supernatural world, why not their own.

Bob Singer seemed happy to see his stars performing better, and behaving like professionals. They were hitting their marks and saying the lines as written.

When the crew had dispersed to other areas of the warehouse that held the various sets of the show, Jensen and Jared decided to wait a bit, until all was quiet. They sat on some steps, silent.

Jared broke the silence. "You know, I just tried to order some take out to be delivered home, and my credit cards are all maxed out. Who the hell's been using my cards?" He thought about it, and came to a conclusion within seconds. It was obvious. It had to be the real Sam Winchester. But what was he buying with **his** cards? _The script, J_, he told himself squeamishly_. Body parts._

"Some of mine are maxed out already, so no biggie," Jensen chuckled.

"It's all those damn toys you buy, dude. Need to watch the budget." Jared never got why any grown man would want a remote-controlled helicopter.

Jensen stopped listening to Jared when he noticed movement off in the dark. It seemed the set had not emptied, and someone had stayed behind. That was not cool. "Hey! You there, the set has been cleared. You need to leave."

Jared stood, looking off in the direction Jensen was yelling. He saw a man wearing a dark coat.

"Hey, who are you, anyway?" Jared demanded of the obviously confused man in black. He followed close behind Jensen, who went after the man.

" I am Virgil, the Lord's Weapons Keeper." He glanced from one human to the other. These were the men who had interfered with his plans, the Winchesters. But no, they felt...wrong. Different. He had left his universe at the same time, but didn't know that the two actors had been returned earlier. Thus, he didn't know that these were not the real Dean and Sam Winchester.

"So..." Jensen began, thinking if the weekly script ran close to the one they lived, then this was a real honest-to-goodness angel. His hackles were up now. "I have had it! You think you and your angel friends can just run roughshod over anyone they want, not even caring about the consequences?" He turned to Jared, scowling. "Who would have thought that angels could be douchebags." He sounded like Dean, and found he liked it. It felt empowering. "You are so dead, man."

"Jensen..." Jared wanted to slow things down. The guy wasn't an angel anymore, not really. He was as human as they were now, therefore defenseless. They couldn't just kill him, but then, they couldn't let him go free either. And calling the police was out. Who would believe their story?

"If things go by the script, this joker kills Misha," Jensen hissed.

Jared shrugged. "So? Oh, yeah, no, ok." He remembered that they were going to try to be nicer to Misha.

Jensen ignored the taller man, and took a swing at the angel, making contact with his face. Jensen groaned as grabbed his hand. This was not like TV. That had hurt! But he took another swing, which was blocked by Virgil, who back-handed Jensen senseless.

Jared, seeing his friend swaying, jumped onto the angel's back, in an attempt to pull him away from Jensen. The two fell to the ground, rolling over as each tried to get the advantage.

Jensen reached down and grabbed Virgil by the collar, pulling him off Jared. While he held the angel, Jared swung at his face hard, making contact as he heard a snap. Jensen had let go when Jared swung, so the body slipped to the ground in a heap.

"Great, so now what do we do?" Jared started to panic.

"Dump him somewhere miles from here."

"God, is he dead?" Jared asked.

Jensen checked for a pulse, and found one. "He's ok, just out. Come on, help me get him into Mike's truck."

The pair picked up the unconscious angel, who was dead weight. Both men grunted under that weight.

They reached the set truck driven by Mike Evans. Whenever the set moved to location shooting, the truck was used to carry various pieces of equipment. Mike usually kept the keys in the cab, hidden under the mat. Sure enough, Jared found them there.

The actors placed the angel in the back, and drove off. They headed down the freeway, and pulled off onto a dirt road where they had filmed some outdoor scenes a couple years ago.

"Here?" Jared asked his companion.

"Why not? If he comes round, he'll have to find a way out of here, on foot. And he won't know where he was, or how to get back. If he dies, well, it couldn't be helped."

Jared shook his head. Jensen was right, and hadn't they only recently dealt with things that were bad, just like in the show. But letting anyone die...

They dumped the angel into a gravel pit. It was difficult, but necessary. It would be the only time they'd do something like this, both knew, since magic, angels and demons weren't real here. If the man lived to tell anyone who he was, they'd lock him away for being crazy. After all, what do you say to someone who says he's an angel?

"We're hunters, now, man," Jensen said, seeing the doubt in his friend's eyes.

"No, we're not." But Jared followed his co-star back to the truck.

Later, they stood leaning against the truck.

"Wouldn't it be cool to meet the real Winchesters?" Jensen said.

Jared couldn't believe how much his friend seemed to be missing that other world. "No, I think the universe would explode or something."

"You're probably right. Hey, we'd better get home to the wives."

Both men went to their respective cars. Turning to each other one more time, they smiled.

"You're ok, for a Sasquatch."

"Yeah, you are too, Rocky." Jared grinned, referring to the nickname the scripted demon Crowley had given Dean.

Tomorrow would be another day of filming, but from now on, things would be very different.

THE END

**Author's note:**

**Sorry if this has been ignored, then ended. I hate leaving stories hanging, and I have two others plus a new inspiration to start. I hope the ending was ok. I like to think our actor boys learned something by their adventure. Funny how the real Dean and Sam never refer to their adventure in the real world. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
